Star Crossed
by Gabe Colbaugh
Summary: (Updated and fixed) The continuing adventures of Edgar and Faris as they deal with life together and apart. (Moved to get away from all the Final Gundam stories)
1. A Pirate's Life

A Pirates Life

Gabe Colbaugh

__

[_Colbaugh@u.arizona.edu_][1]

__

Author notes: I wanted to try my hand at a fanfic, and since I've been in a Edgar writing mood I decided to toss him into the FFV world. I kept a lot of the Japanese names the same since the English ones are a little…stupid. 

The first thing I remembered was the prodding of a boot against my body. The second thing I remember was my body protesting me coming back to consciousness as I felt the full weight of the fall I'd taken…I wasn't sure how long ago it was. Voices, I could hear them talking above me but I wasn't sure just what was it that they were talking about. I'm assuming that it was I. Roughly two sets of hands came down to heft me up, eyes cracking open just a little as they did. They shut almost immediately as I received my first glimpse of light in quite some time I'd imagine. It wasn't all that bright, just a torch, but to me it was as if I were staring directly at the sun itself.

"Who're ya, dog? And how'd ya find me base?" A rough voice commanded of me. It wasn't often that I am spoken like that to, but right now I frankly didn't care. A low mutter came in response, but it was obviously not what the person wanted as I soon found a hand across my face. "Speak up!" said voice commanded again.

"I…am a man of no concern to you," I finally got out, "And I'm not sure where I am. I haven't been all that coherent lately." Whether it was what the person was hoping for or not, I wasn't sure, but that's what they got. Another slap followed and I received my answer.

"Ya scurvy dog! I wanna know who ye are, and ya better make me 'appy." 'That's impossible,' I wanted to tell my interrogator, but I knew that'd be counter productive.

"My name…my name is Gerad," I threw something together as quickly as I could.

"And what're ya doin' in me base?" The harsh voice continued to insist.

"I told you, sir, that I…I don't know where I'm at. It's hard to after falling a long distance." Another slap on the other cheek was the retort I received.

"Lock 'im up. He kin rot till 'e tells the truth," At least I wouldn't have to face the sting of that hand again. Being dragged for what seemed forever I soon found myself roughly tossed into what I supposed was going to become my new home for a while. Groaning I pushed my way towards the wall I slowly collapsed against it and forced myself to regain consciousness fully. Eyes opening just a little I adjusted to the light as best I could, letting myself reorient with actually controlling my own body. Hands going out to see if I was all that, I noticed all I had left were my ponytail and my clothes. All my possessions were gone, which wasn't surprising considering. 

A light sigh as I leaned back against the wall and recounted everything that had happened to me. Only problem was that I couldn't shortly after the airship broke apart. I'd tried to grab who I could, but it was all in vain as everyone went scattered throughout the world. But where was I? I knew that at least the planet I called home hadn't been destroyed, else I wouldn't be where I was. It still didn't answer my question on what my present location was. No use in struggling with it, though, and I just sat there, trying to keep the pain from coming to me, and trying from believing that my brother and my friends were dead.

My reverie was eventually broken up by the sound of the door of my cell opening. A single figure appeared in the frame, casting a shadow out and over me. It'd been the first time I'd actually seen who it was that was my holder, though even then I wouldn't say I got the best view of the situation. My eyes eventually adjusted for me to see a very slim man, almost effeminate. But after feeling the sting of his slaps I'd taken from him I wouldn't say such out loud. What intrigued me the most about the one above me was the fact that he had long, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. It reminded me of someone…

"Now tha' ye've had a chance ta wake up some, I'm gonna ask again. What's yer name and what're ya doin' in my base?" His rough voice seemed almost out of place on him. Slowly I stood up to face him, finding myself unbound oddly enough. A rough hand came down to put me back on the ground, and I was too weak to really fight it.

"I told you, sir," I groaned out, "I am Gerad and I don't know where here is," I quietly moved myself into a little ball as if doubling over, but I had something else planned.

"Now, I'm not gonna say ya aren't who ya say ya are," the voice called back, "But I am gonna argue tha' ya don' know where you are."

"You said I was found floating into this base of yours, and I was most definitely unconscious," I snapped back, "so how would I know where I was?" The figure moved in to slap me again and that's when I made my move. One foot snapped out, catching him by surprise and tripping him down to the floor. I was up in an instant, jumping to try and pin my captor to the ground. Unfortunately I'd forgotten how weak I was as the struggle continued, leaving the match fairly even until he was finally able to pin me…which was when I noticed my holders shirt had flown open.

"You're, you're, you're," I stammered, not usually at a loss for words, "A woman!" This caused him, I mean, her to flush very deeply, hands moving to close up her shirt over her bound bosom. Two guards dressed as seamen came running into my cell after she'd done so.

"Cap'n! We heard tha commotion. Is everythin' okay?" Both of them glared at me, swords drawn and ready to kill me were they so ordered to. Thankfully they were stopped by the mysterious 'captain' stayed their hands.

"I'm fine! Now git back to yer posts. I kin 'andle this dog." Both of the guards watched me suspiciously before doing what they were told. Sliding onto the bunk I'd not noticed until after the struggle, I looked at her appraisingly, now seeing why 'he' was so slender.

"Well, captain, it seems I know something about you you'd rather not let your men know," carefully I played my little trump card, knowing she could kill me know and it wouldn't hurt her at all. She appraised me quietly, as if sizing me up.

"An' I could kill ya before ya even could shout the words!" Was her retort, voice softening just a little this time around.

"You shouldn't speak so harshly. I'm sure you have a wonderful voice, my lady," I grinned a little at what I said, even more when I saw the look on her face. The compliment had caught her off guard, which isn't very surprising since I was sure she'd never been complimented before in her life like that.

"Ye shut up!" The harshness returned again as she glared at me. I just smiled back charmingly, which seemed to disarm her a little. Though I'm sure more because she wasn't sure what to do with the attention, "And don' ya dare call me 'milady' in fron' of me men!"

"I wouldn't dream of such a thing. However, in private I would never treat a lady as such." I smiled some more, leaning back quietly and fully enjoying the consternation that came across this captain's face.

"Bah! I should cut ou' yer tongue fer tha'!" I just winked back.

"Now you know my name, captain. Might I ask your own?" I could tell she wasn't used to being on such uneven ground, unsure of what exactly to do. I was half expecting the woman to run me through, but definitely glad that she didn't.

"Ye kin call me cap'n like everyone else," She muttered back at me.

"Fair enough, Captain," grinning all the while I stretched out over the cot provided for me and relaxed a little, "So where am I exactly?"

"Aha! I knew ye were tryin' to find where me base is!"

"No, I'd just like to know where I was so I might be able to get a lift to a town of some sort."

"Nah yer no'. Yer stayin' here, especially since ya gave me such a hefty purse an' such a fine weapon." A deep flush at that before I slowly contained my anger.

"You don't understand. I…" my thought was cut off as a sound echoed throughout the area that rattled even my solid cell to it's very core. Soon I found a certain sea captain in my lap and helped her from hitting her head on the wall.

"Are you all right?" I gently asked, her own eyes coming up to meet mine. A weird flash came into them as if she was shocked at something.

"I..I…I…I'm fine!" She finally pulled away to a standing position, only to find her way to the same spot she was as another explosion rocked the compound. Helping her up I went with her to the door. A pair of guards rushed by, weapons ready.

"Wot in the bloody 'ell is goin' on?!" She cried out to one of them. Dutifully stopping he responded.

"We're under attack by a gian' creature, Cap'n!" He called before rushing towards where said creature was. The Captain ran with them, and I followed behind. I wasn't about to let these bandits have all the fun, and I might be able to earn their trust if I could help out. My 'guides' didn't seem to either mind or care that I was hot on their heels as they went through a few twisting corridors before bursting out into where the ship and the monster was located.

The creature was massive I gave it that. Two bulbous eyes protruded from its massive head, which seemed to be immediately attached to a series of tentacles. It reminded me of the stories I'd heard from seamen about massive squids that would destroy entire towns and sink ships through its tantrums. I didn't have much time to ponder it though as I soon found my spear thrust into my hands by a certain sea siren. 

"Iffin ya value yer hide, you'll 'elp us out wit' this thin'!" I didn't argue with what the lady said, knowing I'd be promptly killed if I let anything happen and I didn't try and stop it. Watching I saw all of the other sea going men charge at the creature with swords of some kind or other, with varying amounts of success. A few were able to get in a shot, while the rest were blown away with their comrades when the beast brushed them back with it's head. My captor was about ready to charge into the fray when I brought a hand up to stop her. The gaze she gave me let me know she thought I was crazy for not doing anything, but as I concentrated I could see she was going to give me a chance.

The words and actions were still new to my body, and I was trying to adjust to them. I knew what I had to do, and right now it was what I was going to do in order to save everyone. Ironic, I thought to myself, that I would be saving those that would have me killed. Then again, I was always one to love irony. The beast lunged at me with it's massive maw as if to swallow me whole. The captain's voice cried out for me to do something, and at the last possible moment I did.

A crackling sound came out of nowhere, as did the bolt of lighting that joined it. The cavern lit up as if the sun itself was in there for a brief moment as lighting speared down to toast the head of the being that would serve me as a noon day meal. I had just learned the more powerful lightning spell before the accident with the air ship had happened, and now I knew why. 

A great and deafening screech came from the creature, nearly knocking me off my weakened feet. I stayed there, though, and finished the spell. Seconds passed, or maybe minutes and my senses slowly began to work back to where I could tell what was going on. I wasn't dead; I knew that, because the creature that would be my end was reeling back in pain and shock from what I'd just done. However, the spell hadn't finished off the beast as I'd hoped it would, and I prepared myself to launch another bolt. Before I could do anything, though, the situation changed.

Soon another creature joined the party, though this one seemed to be on our side. Its massive head was attached to a long serpentine body. Scales ran down the length of the beast, and a massive set of teeth latched into the giant squid with a vengeance. It took the giant snake several moments to subdue the squid, but eventually the latter stopped its screeching and struggling as it finally succumbed to the jaw of doom.

"Good job, Hydra!" the captain shouted out towards the creature before looking to her men, "Git tha' mess cleaned up!" The harsh voice of the captain broke the silence, and nearly broke my eardrum. Seamen scurried to do their captain's bidding as they moved to take care of the giant carcass that threatened to block up room. "As fer ya, Gerad…ya come with me." She turned and headed off down a corridor. I shrugged and dutifully followed behind her, spear slung gently over my shoulder as I did so.

Down a series of hallways we went, going passed where my former cell was and a bit surprised that I didn't find myself returned to their. My guide didn't say much in the way of anything and kept me moving down towards whatever it was our destination was. As much as I wanted to, I didn't whistle figuring that'd be detrimental to my already tenuous health with this motley crew of sailors. Finally we got to whatever room we were headed for and the woman before me opened the door, motioning for me to enter. The door closed behind me as I got in, and she motioned for a place for me to toss my weapon in the corner.

The room wasn't all that extravagant, but was decorated with some taste. Tapestries adorned the walls as a few chests abound in the place as well. A table and mirror were set up in the corner, as well as rather comfortable looking bed with silk sheets against one wall. A portrait of an older man, and really a man this time hung on the other wall with an inscription underneath it. However, I didn't get a chance to find out exactly what was written there as I soon found a pair of lips attached to mine and also found myself in a rather passionate embrace.

Caught off guard at first I soon remember where I was, as well as what I was in the middle of. Unsure for a second, I none the less shrugged and met the kiss with an equal fervor, having not done something such as this in quite some time. My eyes closed for a moment as I enjoyed the taste of the woman's mouth against mine, losing myself in the feeling and nearly forgetting about my friends. The eagerness of what she was offering, despite what she gave me earlier nearly drove me over the edge. What she did to me earlier...this brought me to pull back gently.

"Wait, captain…not five minutes ago you were ready to kill me. Now you're kissing me?"

"Shu' up, Gerad, and jus' take it." It wasn't long before I found myself very nude and very flushed while lying in bed next to a very feminine sea captain. My arms rested around her and I gently held her close. Much to my surprise she seemed to respond to the softness, leaning in against me and almost purring contently. I smiled lightly at a job well done, and well received.

"Well, that was enjoyable." I finally ventured out. She chuckled lightly as her voice came down to a smooth as silk sound instead of the usually gruff baritone I'd heard before.

"Ye weren't so bad, lover," I smiled lightly and kissed her, pondering when the last time I'd been called that was. Ah well, I thought to myself, enjoy it while you can. Perhaps you'll wake up and find this to be a wonderful dream.

"So, captain, what brought that on?" I had to ask. She was a woman, and the one thing about women was they had the right to change the rules whenever they wanted to. Granted it was endlessly frustrating for me, but it also made the chase and the catch that much more enjoyable.

"Call me Faris. And ya saved me hide an' the hide of me men. I owed ya one." A playful wink as she rolled over in an agonizingly slow motion to find her way on top of me.

"I'll have to save you and your men more then, Faris," I winked up at her, "If this is going to be my reward every time." When her laugh came it wasn't as if hearing bells or as if hearing birds, but it was still music to my ears. It was the first time I heard her honestly laugh.

"Don' git yer hopes up to much, Gerad. Yer gonna have to stay on wit' me crew for a while now," This…wasn't such good news, and the frown that found its way to my face told her as much.

"I appreciate the offer, Faris. But I need to get back to save my friends. If you could just drop me off at Nikeah, or South Figaro I'd appreciate it." Her slowly growing anger turned to confusion by the time I mentioned the names of the port towns I wished to go.

"I've ne'er heard o' such towns. An' I've been all over this world." My own frustration proved very evident as I looked up at her in my own confusion.

"You can't be serious. South Figaro is part…it's a part of where I'm from. It's a huge port town, you must have heard of it." Her own face flushed with a bit of embarrassment.

"I kin guarantee you there is no such a place, Gerad. Are ya callin' me a liar?" Gently I pulled her down and kissed her before she could get too riled up. Before long I pulled back in order to respond to her.

"I'm not, lover. I…I'm just starting to wonder if my own memories are real or not…or if something happened." What was going on? How could they not have heard of South Figaro since everyone who sailed had heard of it. I doubted we were in some unexplored area that couldn't be the case. That's when I got an idea, "Why don't you name some of the castles here?" Sure she's heard of Figaro Castle at least.

"Le's see…there's Tycoon, Walse, Kamac…" That truly caused my heart to fall. None of these were any of the ones I'd heard about, and I'd been to all of them. No Doma…no Figaro…what was going on here. She noticed my apprehension, a concerned look coming on to her face.

"Somethin' the matter?" she asked. I was caught of guard at first by her concern, but smiled as she offered it. Slowly I pulled her tightly against me.

"Everything…but it seems moot now that I have you in my arms." I could feel her body flush against mine despite her next words.

"Bah! Don' ya go an' get sappy on me, Gerad." I just laughed softly. 

"Right, right, Captain. I'll do my best. And I'll try not to show that anything happened in front of your crewmen. Don't want them thinking you're a woman." The rest of the night was spent in negotiations for me to offer my help and services to the crew, which was going to work out very nicely.

It'd been nearly a year since I'd joined up with that rough and tumble captain pretending to be a man and her crew, and I was fitting in just fine. Shortly after the battle the captain and I had struck an agreement where I would become her first mate, telling the rest of the crew that I was a famed thief she'd heard of and that my skills would come in handy when it came to their business. I felt ill at ease knowing I'd become a pirate, but considering the situation I was in I wasn't even sure if I should fully disagree with the work or not. When there's no sign of you having a past you wonder if it was all just a dream.

I still did my best to keep them from killing innocents, introducing a ransom system to them that allowed the sea dogs to increase their profit while also keeping their prisoners alive. It worked most of the time, though it hurt to see those people bound and gagged and forced into a situation they shouldn't be in. It was the best I could do, though, and a part of me was thrilled with the work. This was the same part of me that was thrilled at being free from my responsibility that I'd borne upon myself in running my kingdom.

Did I have a kingdom, though? Philosophy was always something I never cared to delve to deep into, after all it could mess you up when all you needed was common sense. I couldn't help it in this case, though, and spent long hours remembering everything that'd happen to me in my life. But there I was, alive and well, not dreaming thanks to a few pinches to reassure me of that fact, and in a position where I was doing something that I was actually enjoying, and seemed to be really good at. Was I a king? Or was I this thief that we seemed to create?

There were two things that kept me sane while I was out at sea and with little to do. One was the fact that I had a job to do, regardless of how I felt about it. Being a land lock 'thief' I had to learn how to sail. I'd had a few lessons before as part of growing up, but nothing extensive. The others in the crew treated me with a bit of disdain at having to show me the ropes, but soon enough I was swinging from them as well as any of the old salty dogs could. On top of that I spent a lot of time using my technical knowledge in order to help the ship as well as the facilities back home. 

With my work I was able to streamline the vessel so that it ran faster than anything else in the water did. The base was also a wonderful improvement as I showed them how to install plumbing to make things a little more sanitary. You should have seen the look on their faces when I showed them how to flush, I wish I had a portrait of it. Other improvements were added as time went on, and soon enough I'd helped the pirates become even more fearsome then before, and increased their profits. Guess a part of me still remembered my past…or my dream.

The other thing that helped me through those long nights was the captain herself, Faris who was known as a man to the rest of the crew. Our interludes seemed fewer and far between then they actually were, and the both of us had to be careful not to let out her secret. Pirates don't respect women as much as I did, so she had to keep up the charade in order to keep them in line.

What we did have was the most beautiful relationship I'd ever been involved with, even if at the surface it seemed nothing more than just a pair of young adults finding their rabbit roots. At first it was such, but after a while it dug deeper and the two of us would share little bits about ourselves. Most of mine was made up, or I had 'holes' in my memory thanks to the fall and nearly drowning in the ocean. But we accepted each other despite all the little things that weren't shared since we, quite frankly, didn't know them. It wasn't until eleven months after my initial capture that things really started to get interesting.

It was one night when we were back at the base, Faris and I had a place that we would meet out amongst the cliffs in order to 'discuss' the next mission. We did some of that to keep up appearances, but more often then not it finally broke down into being a love-fest. The night in particular that I remember was a chilly, autumn night with the stars out in force. The moon was full that night, casting a pale light across the sea. As I approached our normal meeting place I could see that Faris had beaten me there, which caused me to pause behind her and glance at her form. 

She was gazing up and at the starry sky with her side to me. I was rather surprised that she didn't notice my coming, and I let myself take the opportunity to look her over. She was dressed in her usual masculine garb, letting it cover her in case one of her men came to see her. Oddly enough her hair was out and around her shoulders making her appear more feminine. The light of the moon gave her an almost ethereal appearance, reminding me of the angels my mother had once told me about when I was smaller. Seeing her like this made something inside of me snap, and odd feeling that I wasn't sure what I was feeling.

"Beautiful ou' tonight, ain't it Gerad?" She finally spoke up, telling me I wasn't the master at hiding in the dark that I'd hoped I'd been. Coming forward towards her I nodded quietly.

"Not as beautiful as the lovely visage before me, though," I responded with a flirtatious smile. Faris snorted lightly and turned to face me.

"Do ya always 'ave ta make comments like tha'?" She asked, though her voice was soft at the moment, not the usual harsh baritone that she usually held.

"I only say what I know, my captain, and I know that you far outshine all the stars of the sky tonight." I finally stopped, coming to rest in front of her with my arms snaking out in order to lightly wrap around her waist. An odd look came into her eyes as her own arms twined around my neck, pulling me in rather close.

"Ye always did like ta flatter me," resting her head lightly on my chest I became a little confused at a couple of things. One, she'd never quite been this tender with me before, and two, why was my heart racing at a million beats a minute?

"My words pale in actually telling the truth, Faris. I only try and eek out what meager sentences I can in order to fully describe how…how much you mean to me." What was I saying? I knew what I was saying, I'd said it before to a few other women, but this was different. They'd never stuttered out like this before.

"Gerad?" She asked after a long pause, "Jus' 'ow much do I mean ta ya?" The question caught me off guard, not only because of the nature of it, but also because of the odd quiver that came out with the inquiry.

"Well, enough that I've stayed with you despite wanting to know where exactly I came from. Enough to want to be with you as much as possible," a deep breath proceeded the next words that uttered from my mouth, "Enough that I could say that I love you." I had to almost force them out, but not because I didn't mean them, because I wasn't sure I was saying them. I loved her? I loved her. That was the feeling that I felt, and I knew it to be true. Faris, on the other hand, remained very quiet for a long time, and didn't say a word. Soon, though, I felt a small trail of something wet against my shirt. Was she crying?

"Faris? Are you all right?" I asked as I realized she was indeed shedding tears. Pulling back a little I looked down into those beautiful eyes of hers. A single finger came up to gently brush them off of her cheek.

"Aye, Gerad. It's jus'…" a soft sniffle as she pulled herself together. My thumb continued to wipe away the tears that I wondered why they were there at, " It's jus' tha' I've ne'er loved someone before…before now." The words struck me as surely as if the ship had run me over. She, this strong and brilliant sea captain that had to pretend to be a man, had just said she loved me. A woman as hard and tough as the very rocks we stood upon had just opened herself up and admitted her feelings for me. I wasn't sure what to say exactly, but I let something come out.

"Faris, you've been the one thing keeping me anchored," and I berated myself for the pun, "to reality since I've been here. You've offered me more than I could ever pay you back. And you don't know how happy I am to hear that you feel the same for me as I feel for you." I waited to see what her reaction was, curious at what she could be thinking.

"And ye've been a blessin' ta me, Gerad. Ye've been the closest thin' I've 'ad ta a real friend, and been more than jus' a lover. I…I was wonderin'…" Her voice trailed off, and she had definetly piqued my curiosity.

"Yes, Faris?"

"Would ya be willin' ta marry me?" Her hopeful eyes came up to mine and my heart melted as I gazed into the two stars. I wanted to make a quip about how usually it should have been the man to propose, but then again things didn't work normally with how she worked. I did, however, voice the concern that was going through my mind.

"What about your crew, Faris?" I had to ask.

"What 'bout them?" she asked back.

"I mean, how suspicious do you think they'll get? If we were to get married then eventually we'd probably have a child as well, and when they notice that the captain is getting rather fat, and then suddenly there's an heir to take over everything after you retire, I think they'll be a little curious about what exactly happened." She was very quiet at that, swallowing lightly.

"I was sorta thinkin' 'bout tellin' them the truth an' lettin' ya take over as Cap'n…in appearance only. I'd still be in charge." The last little addition made me laugh softly as I looked at her fiery demeanor.

"You're willing to risk everything, then? Everything you'd worked for? Your crew, your ship, your treasure, just for me?" I wanted to make sure she knew all that she was getting into.

"Aye," was her unhesitant response, "I woul'. Mostly because I know I ain't gonna lose a thin', and gain everythin'." The confident grin on her face told me she honestly thought that, and it made me smile even more.

"In that case, Captain Faris, then I will marry you. But only if you'll marry me as well." 

"Jus' had ta add somethin', didncha," she teased me, pulling something out of her pocket gently before taking my left hand. I soon found a simple gold band rested around my ring finger as if she was marking her territory.

"Always," I winked and pulled something out of my own pocket, the ring that'd been found on me and returned when I joined the crew. A sigil was on the emerald, the seal of my kingdom; at least I thought it was. The ring was the one thing that made me question myself most about why I thought it was a dream. It was, after all, proof that I had been royalty…so I kept telling myself. It didn't matter anymore, I thought to myself as I slipped the ring on her own finger, I was where I was meant to be, and I was happy.

The next several moments were spent in a mixture of passionate embraces and telling of affection to one another. Finally we could freely admit how we felt to the other, and not have to worry about losing that one. I'd hoped it could have gone on forever, that I could just hold her and I'd never lose her and we'd be like that for all eternity, but that moment was shattered as quickly as it had begun.

An explosion rocked us from our feet, nearly throwing us to the ground in shock. As the shockwave subsided we held each other for support, trying to figure out where it was that the blast had come from. Another one soon followed and we could see a source of light billowing out from the entrance to the secret cave that was our base. The flicker of strength and the red-orange color let us know that our base was on fire for some reason or other, most likely because a powder keg had gone off.

I'm gonna kill whoever was dumb enough ta le' this happen," Faris cursed as we ran back to our base. I just gave a little grin as we did, telling her that'd be if he weren't already vaporized from the explosion. The snort I got in return told me my opinion wasn't asked for, and I just quieted down. I had larger things to worry about then if my fiancée was amused, our home was on fire. I don't think either of us were prepared for what we ran into.

The sight I found was even more of a shock to me then it was to Faris, I could guarantee you that. Ducking behind several crates of supplies we peered in on the raiders who had come to attack our home. A single ship had found its way into the cave that held the dock, blocking in any escape we could have made with the ship. What surprised me the most was the nature of the ship and its crew. Obviously steamed powered it was more advanced then anything they had in this world. The worst part was when I saw the familiar brown and green armor of a foe I'd almost considered a dream. Somehow they'd been able to find their way here…but how?

I didn't worry too much about it, though, seeing as how I had a few other things to worry about. Namely, I had to get rid of these cretins and save my crew. Faris motioned to me as if asking if I knew who they were, but I only shrugged. I wanted to figure a few things out before I let her know that they must have followed me through however it was that I came through to this world. Quietly we crept away and towards the largest gathering of the Empire's minions. 

"From what we've seen all we have left is the captain and the first mate, sir," One of the soldiers informed his commanding officers. I could barely contain my bile as the sick, demented being that was wearing that green armor grinned as though he'd just saved the world.

"Excellent. Spread out and find them." Most of the soldiers saluted before rushing off in different directions to try and find out where Faris and I had gotten off too. A small grin played over both of our faces at the irony that we were sitting right there. Motioning for her to go in one direction I headed in the other, pulling out the crossbow I always kept with me for safety purposes. She got the hint and went to get into position to rescue the men shortly after I created the distraction.

After a little bit of finagling I was able to make my way directly behind the commander, which is where I wanted to be. Leveling the bow I released a switch on it, preparing to let it do its maximum damage. Several soldiers had fallen before it before, and though I hated killing people I was willing to make an exception in this case. Carefully I leveled the weapon at my intended target and waited just a moment to make sure Faris was able to get herself into her own position. I also had to make sure this shot counted so I could prevent them from spilling any information on who I was before I could tell Faris. Finally the time came and I fired.

Unfortunately the time came for the commander to move as well, which he did in an oddly almost simultaneous manner. Several bolts shot forward and at the Imperial guards, catching many of them in various body parts and leaving them in a great deal of pain from the darts. The commander, however, got away scott free.

Cursing I was up in an instant, putting away my weapon quickly before reaching for the pike of one of the guards that had come through. Thankfully this move caught the lone remaining imperial guard off balance, as it did their commander who seemed to be gapping at who I was, which caused another bout of cursing to spring forth from my lips. The tip of my spear found its way deep into the belly of the guard that faced me, causing the man to do little more then gurgle and crumble to the ground. Unfortunately this also stole me weapon from me, but it seemed to matter little since the coward of a commander was already headed for the ship.

Giving chase I left the crew to Faris to take care of. I made sure to bend down and pick up a discarded sword so I had some protection at least from whatever it was that the man could throw at me. Right now I thought he was more interested in getting away from me than anything. I would be damned if I let him, though, the bastard needed to pay for everything he had done to my friends as well as my crew…my friends. 

For a moment I almost faltered as I remembered them, the ones who had brought me into this whole mess and who helped me to get to where I was. Perhaps some of them were around here, it would have made sense since I know others from my world had found their way here. But were they alive, and would I want to go after them now that I had her…had a woman I could love and who loved me back?

The thought was thrust aside as I leapt for the boat that was pulling away, barely making the jump without falling back into the water. Glancing about the vessel I could see the commander running up towards the bridge and to the guy driving the beast. I didn't waste any time in following right after him, which I soon came to regret after only a few steps. Other soldiers came out of nowhere, armed and ready to toss me overboard or worse 

Cursing my stupidity for rushing in like that I dropped the sword and pulled out my crossbow, leveling it at them and just daring them to come at me. A few of them decided it wasn't worth it and found themselves over the side. Others thought they could take me, but soon found out that they were wrong. Dead wrong in this instance as my bolts bit their flesh and drove them to their knees. One got through but found out the bow was just as good close quarters as from a distance. It also helped that he didn't have his sea legs, leaving me with a sizable advantage that I took. After disposing of the underling I headed for the head too severe it.

I soon found the man wasn't as big a coward as he seemed when he leapt out in order to take me on, sword in hand aimed to remove my head, or at least split it in half. My own recovered one came up in order to block the blow, allowing me a chance to swipe at his feet to try and take them out from under him. His feet jumped enough to dodge the attack, but his landing was not something to be desired, as his perch on the stairs become precarious. I tried to push the advantage but soon found a blade try and take me out of the fight from behind.

My coat came off, flying back thanks to the speed of the vessel, to hit my assailant full on, driving him over the side. My attention returned to the commander I barely was able to get out of the way of his sword swipe, a nick finding its way to my shoulder. Growling low I advanced on him again, this time going for a high blow. As his own blade came up to block it I suddenly changed the direction of my sword, aimed to cleave him in the belly if it got through. Thanks again to his unease on the sea I was able to get the advantage, dicing him nicely and leaving a rather nasty red stain.

Turning my attention back to the driver I made my way towards the bridge to speak to him, which allowed me to notice the storm that was brewing for the first time. The water had been getting rather choppy, now more so since I'd finished my duel it seemed. Rain began to come down fiercely from the sky as the wind howled about us, my grip moving to keep me from being tossed overboard. It was all I could do to keep from falling off from my grip as the ship speed, seemingly on its own accord. Sometime between the first gripping and shortly after I re-awoke I lost consciousness.

Seagulls. It was the sound of seagulls that had woken me from my fitful rest. Starting forward I looked around at where I was and panic entered into my heart, as I didn't recognize where I was. Tossing aside the cover I ran out of the nearest door to see if I could unlock yet another mystery that had found its way to me. Thankfully I was clothed, though it mattered little to me as I burst through the portal and out onto the deck of the ship that I had charged onto…the night before? Glancing around the gray fog I tried to get my bearing when a voice finally came to me.

"Finally woke up, didja?" It was older, somewhat amused by what had gone on. I span around quickly to see the captain of the vessel standing before me.

"Where am I? What's going on?" I asked hurriedly, realizing at that point my head hurt. I tried to ignore it, but slowly I found myself at my knees, holding my aching head. The captain came over and offered me something to drink.

"Far as I can reckon we're about two miles off the coast of Nikeah." I took the offered drink and forced the bitter tasting drink down. A light sigh followed as my eyes closed.

"So I am home…" I finally admitted out loud, which caused the captain to look at me a little funny. 

"Yer from Nikeah?" he asked. I shook my head a little bit, standing up then.

"Figaro. If you don't mind me hiring you, I want to retain the boat for a while." I told him. He arched a brow at me, as if a little skeptical.

"How do I know ya can pay me?" He asked. Looking to my belt I pulled out a pouch of gold I'd always kept with me…or was it Gerad had kept with him. Shaking my head I tossed it at him, which he promptly caught.

"Because I can guarantee you there's more where that came from." His eyes widened as he saw how much I was offering, which prompted him to grin and nod.

"This'll do nicely, sir. To South Figaro?" He asked. A quiet shake of my head as I looked back towards where we had been.

"Nikeah, first. Let's make sure we can get to South Figaro safely. And I need to find some information." The captain nodded and headed up to the bridge to make a course adjustment. I headed for the back of the boat and thought on everything that'd happened…had it all been a dream? And if so, when was I going to stop wondering if my life was nothing more than a dream. It was when my thumb played over the ring on my left hand then I got something of an answer.

I won't bore you with the details of the rest of what happened since you've probably already heard it from the bards. Upon getting to Nikeah I was able to find out the fate of my castle, as well as find a way to help out my people. I was also able to meet up with my brother and my friends, and help them to take out the madman that would otherwise have destroyed our world. But every night as I slept alone I thought of the time I had spent with her, the time I'd spent on that world…or did I? The ring was there, but did I really go and have that wonderful year with the woman that I loved? It made me cry many times to think about her, to remember what it was that we had, to remember that we were to be wed. And if I had actually gone through it, what was going through her mind…

The crew searched for their missing mate as they followed after where the other craft had gone. The storm had prevented them from getting to far along until the next day when they doubled their search. Unfortunately that search was in earnest as they kept up their quest for nigh a week. Finally they were able to find some source of their fallen comrade as his long coat was discovered floating in the water and covered in some blood. The crew brought their captain the evidence that Gerad was no more, to which he took in stride.

"Le's head home then, crew. I'll be in me quarters." Faris turned and walked into her cabin on the ship, shutting the door behind her as she headed towards her bunk. Resting the cut and tattered coat on a chest that lay in her room. Slowly she made her way towards the bed and gazed down on it. So many times they'd been there, hidden away from the others and played with each other. No, no we didn't play, she thought to herself, where he loved me. And I loved him. The admission was all it took as she threw herself down onto her sheets and cried her heart out all the way back to her home.

   [1]: mailto:Colbaugh@u.arizona.edu



	2. Reunion

The craft flew through the sky at a screeching pace, sending every other creature around it scurrying for cover as it blew past. Though by our standards it wasn't the fastest or most maneuverable of vehicles, for the world that we live in, for them it was the height of technology. Thanks to a large engine and a series of propellers it was able to stay aloft and move a lot faster then man was supposed to go. The fact that this particular aircraft was only a fourth the size of the original created by the technological geniuses that made the original one was even more marvelous.

"Ye really outdid yerselves this time, Cid!" The pilot called out, still a little unsure about some of the newer toys the inventor had come up with. What'd he call it? A radio? And it allowed her to talk to him over a distance. What a concept to witness.

"I'm glad to hear it, Faris. Just don't push her to hard." The voice came back in a crackly fashion, showing the device still needed some work before it was perfected. Faris didn't care, though, as she roared through the sky and pulling every trick she could think of that she could make the craft do. It was a good thing that Cid wasn't able to watch what all she was doing exactly. 

It was also to bad the princess wasn't paying all that much attention to what was going on around her so concentrated she was on enjoying herself. She had to do something, she thought to herself, to relieve the stress she'd gained after defeating Exdeath just a few months earlier. Being a princess wasn't all it was cracked up to be, she'd found out, especially since everyone knew now. Granted she didn't have to worry about the big things, that's where Leena and Butz came in. She was happy for them, but even happier that she didn't have to deal with all of the junk that they did in running the kingdom.

"Faris? Are you paying attention to the storm developing?" Came the crackle from the radio of Cid's voice. Snapping out of her reverie Faris looked all around her and nearly panicked as she saw that a rather menacing storm started to brew around her. She'd never flown in such conditions, so she wasn't exactly sure what it was that she was supposed to do. The first reaction was to turn the thing around and head back towards where Cid's was, but that proved to be difficult thanks to the gale force winds that appeared all around her.

Lightning crashed all around her as the rain started to pelt at the craft, driving it around as if it were nothing more than a rag doll. The huge wind that raged about her didn't do much to help out with the condition she was in, leaving her in a less then in control manner. Dark, ominous clouds seemed to surround her, limiting her vision even more and preventing her from knowing exactly where she was and where she was going. Glancing to the compass in hopes that it'd give her a hand, she found herself dismayed to find that it was going nuts, not giving her a definite direction of any sort. 

Buckling down she forced herself to calm down and assess the situation. She'd been in far worse predicaments, she told herself, and she could handle this one easily. Concentrating on just going straight she settled in for the fight of her life, doing everything she could just to keep the plane level. For quite a while she was successful at doing just that, keeping herself from being tossed about too much. It didn't last for long, however, as a sudden bluster of wind caught her wing, throwing her craft to one side, which in turn caused her to go flying on that side. The last thing she remembered was her head striking the side of the craft before she slowly fell into unconsciousness.

"Unidentified pilot! Land your craft immediately!" Those were the words that woke her up from her enforced slumber, causing Faris to groan lightly and slowly bring herself up to a sitting location. Her head felt like it'd been hit with a sledgehammer, and her eyes were also causing her a great deal of trouble since they wouldn't open up to much. The sun practically burned her orbs, having to adjust again to the bright glare. At least there wasn't a storm anymore.

"I repeat! Land your craft immediately or we will shoot! This is your final warning!" Finally she forced herself into the pilot's seat and slowly lowered the airship. Despite her normal hatred of doing what she's demanded and not asked she did it now, knowing that she was in no condition to fight them off, especially with a threat that they'd fire on her. Soon enough they'd be on the ground and she'd explain to them who she was and then they'd regret saying anything. It wasn't until she was nearly on the ground that the thought of just how in the world they could be loud enough and close enough to hear her came to her. Looking back over her shoulder she gasped lightly at the sight behind her.

Two craft of about the same sized followed behind her, both of a different make but keeping pace nicely. Twin propellers kept the ships up and off the ground, similar to the ones that had been put on hers by Cid. The big difference were the massive weapon looking things that were placed under each wing. Both looked like they could shoot her out of the sky at any point had they so wished. Turning her attention back to the matter at hand she finally landed on the ground, skidding around a little thanks to the nature of the substance she'd landed on. 

Slowly making her way out of the ship she was surprised to see that she'd found herself in a desert. She had been no where near a desert when her journey began, and this was just weirding her out. Maybe I've been out longer then I'd first thought, she pondered to herself. Shaking her head she figured she'd ask the other pilots where she was exactly before jumping to any conclusions. 

"Identify yourself and declare why you were over Figaro air space!" One of the pilots called out, a small crossbow in his hands as he advanced on Faris and her craft. Both of their planes were turned off so that words could be shouted both ways. It was the man's words that struck her more so then any weapon could have at this point, however. Figaro? Where in the world was she.

"I'm Princess Sarisa! And I 'ad nay idea tha' I was in…Figaro." Slowly she moved out and towards them, hands in the air to show that she wasn't armed. She wasn't happy at the treatment, but she wasn't in a position to really defend herself. Her mind was elsewhere, though, as she tried to remember where in the world she'd heard Figaro before…something about it struck her as being familiar. Both men were taken a back as well by the declaration as they looked between each other a little uneasily.

"We're sorry for the treatment, your highness!" One called back, bow still up, "But we'd not heard of any other kingdom having airships so we were a little leery. You did just fly over Figaro Castle a few miles back." Again that name…why was it so damn familiar.

"Take me there, then!" She called back, walking towards them more and assuming her usual commanding tone. She was a captain and a princess after all. Both of the pilots slowly lowered their bows and looked to each other slowly before looking back.

"You can ride with me, your highness. My craft is built to fly with two people if necessary." Faris just gave a haughty little nod and walked towards the one closest to him. Helplessly the pilots followed each getting in their craft. "We'll send some people to pick up your own ship when we get back," the same pilot said after they'd gained some altitude and gotten into the air. She just nodded again and wen through with the whole princess act.

It didn't take long before the two planes flew over the castle that she'd been told about. Looking down she couldn't help but be impressed by the look of the structure, even if it wasn't all that massive. The town around it seemed to be an extension of it, and though she didn't know, was a very new addition. A series of stripes of roads were behind the castle along with several large buildings as well. They were close enough that the princess could gander down at several other crafts of various size that were on the ground near the buildings, many of which resembled the ship that she was in.

The descent down and towards the strips was fairly slow and as smooth as the pilot could make it considering his cargo. Little did he know that the woman had been through far worse, and had actually been hoping for a more exciting landing. It was a safe one, though, as the craft's controller didn't want to get in trouble for upsetting or hurting anyone, especially a princess. Gradually it came down, rolling to a stop at the end of the long expanse. 

"Let me ou' now so I kin speak with yer superior 'bout all of this." She demanded as soon as they came to a stop. The pilot tried to say something against it, but was silenced by the glare that she gave the poor man. With the canopy opening she didn't even waste time for something to come around for her to properly get out. Hoping down from the side she looked around with a look that dared any man to come and give her a hard time. Two officers came running up to greet her.

"We're sorry for everything that's happened, your highness," One said in a very apologetic voice, "But it is a matter of national security to be careful about anything strange that we find flying around the skies above our kingdom."

"Tha's all well an' good. Doesn't mean ya 'ave ta threaten to blast me ou' o' the sky." The other officer looked at her in a way that he almost doubted that she was who she claimed to be. Huffing at the indignity she brought her hand up to bear, revealing a ring that had a very official looking signet on it. "Now take me ta yer king so I kin properly talk ta him 'bout this."

Both men jumped over themselves in order to point her in the right direction, all but fighting over who'd be the one to take her to face their king. Finally the one of higher rank won out, telling the other to go and send a message ahead of them about whom it was that he was bringing to the king. Faris found this infinitely amusing that men would act in such a way over a simple woman based on her station in life. She'd slowly been getting used to everything that the title brought with it, but she doubted she ever would fully.

The trip to the main castle was rather interesting to the woman as he gazed about everything that was going on in the area on the ground around them. Dozens of men in different uniforms went about their business, working on a variety of things, most of which seemed to involve the aircraft that were either on the ground or in the air around them. Many of the soldiers stopped what they were doing in order to take a gander at the other pilot that'd seemingly come out of no where in order to fly over Figaro. 

It was only a short walk before they reached the backdoor to the castle, so to speak, and through the gate that kept it defended. The guards paid little attention to the officer and his guest, going about their business as usual. The interior of the castle was much cooler, Faris noted, then the air outside which was a great relief. People bustled around doing their job that'd been determined since they'd started working inside of the castle. Tapestries and other forms of art were everywhere, giving the place an almost homey feel, instead of just that of a castle.

Faris' mind whirred as her old profession came to bear, estimating the cost of many of the objects she came across. Several of the scenes and other figures in the art were unfamiliar to her, letting her think that they were worth even more. She didn't take anything, though, knowing that if she were caught it'd be an embarrassment to her family back home, which was the last thing she wanted to do. Slowly the pair made their way to the main throne room of the castle.

"King Edgar will be with you in a moment," One official told her, asking her to stand in the throne room for a few moments before the liege could come to see her. She merely nodded curtly and acted as if it was all an inconvenience for her having to wait, which it was. Still, Faris was glad to be on the ground, alive, and not having to fend off the heat in that forsaken desert these people called home. 

Allowing herself to look around after a moment she found herself seeing even more armor and tapestries around the throne room. Difference was that people were actually in some of those suits and looking ready to do what was needed in order to protect their home. The one thing that caught her attention the most was the series of banners that hung over the dual thrones at the head of the room. The symbol on them seemed very familiar to her, adding to her confusion at why this all seemed to be like something from her past. Slowly it started to dawn on her when her attention was drawn away by the sound of a man shouting something.

"Presenting! King Edgar of Figaro!" I sighed as I entered into the throne room at what I was going to have to deal with. Last thing I needed at this time was a war with another kingdom, even if we could handle it. War had driven the world to the brink of destruction before, and so I didn't want a repeat of what had happened. So into the throne room I went, ready to deal with any apologies I might have to dole out and grant promises of getting her back home as quickly as possible. Little did I know what was going to meet me when I walked in.

I had only gone a few steps in before I turned to look at her, and stopped dead in my tracks. For a moment I questioned my own sanity, wondering if I'd seen a ghost, or if I was hallucinating. It had been five long years since I'd seen the face that was before me, since I'd held that body close to mine, since I'd pondered if she'd truly been a real person, or merely a creature of my imagination. There she was again, and the look she gave me told me she was wondering the same things I was.

The two of us were drawn to each other, much to the buzz of those in the room. Neither of us seemed to care, though, as our steps brought us gradually to each other. It seemed like an eternity before I finally stood before her, though I knew it was only a few moments. My hand came up, gently moving to caress her cheek to check to see if she was real. There was a bit of hesitation at first from both of us, me from touching her and her from allowing me to. Slowly my hand stroked her cheek and Faris leaned into it, showing me that she was real, and not just some figment of my heat addled imagination.

"It's really you," I uttered nigh breathlessly, arms slowly moving to bring her close to me, "You're…you're actually here." She wasn't nearly so hesitant and threw herself into me, arms wrapping around my neck. Slowly we both knelt to the ground, arms holding each other and tears flowing from our eyes.

"Aye, I'm 'ere," she said back, face buried into my chest as we both just held each other, "But ya left me, Gerad." I was at a loss for how to respond to that. I could have been upset that the first thing she said back to me was that, but I didn't blame her for being upset.

"I was forced away, Faris. I wanted to come back, but I didn't know how," I swallowed lightly as she cried in my arms. Memories of the last time this had happened came flooding back to me as I remembered the night we'd decided to become married, the night in which she'd also cried in my arms.

"I cried every nigh' for a month after tha'," she admitted softly. My heart broke as she spoke each word a dagger in my heart.

"I'm sorry, Faris. But you know what?" It was time for me to regain control of the situation, to show her that I still loved the woman.

"Wot?" Pulling her back just a little I held up my left hand, the hand that still had the ring she'd put there to claim me as hers. The ring that had shown that we were to be married sometime shortly after we'd declared our love for one another.

"I still love you. And I still remember our promise." This caused her to fall into sobs, pulling herself into me again and clutch at me closely. I just held her in the middle of that busy court for a while, letting her get out all the pain and frustration she'd had building up for years come out. Then I heard four words that melted my heart.

"I love ye too," Slowly I picked up the woman, cradling her close and heading off towards my private chambers was. My chancellor tried to stop me and ask what was going on, but I brushed him aside and told him I'd inform him of everything later. The two of us went down the hall as quickly as I dared move, not wanting her to have to be this way before everyone for longer then she had to be. I knew she showing any weakness in front of anyone, and I wanted to spare her from the disgrace. Eventually we made it to my room, and I lived out one of my greatest fantasies. I was able to carry Faris over the threshold and into my home…I just wished it wasn't quite in this manner.

It was several hours before we could actually sit down and talk. After the initial time of letting her sob herself back to being all right, it came time for us to realize we'd not seen each other in quite some time, and we had some personal time together. After we'd taken advantage of that fact we settled in next to each other, me holding her close in my arms as she relayed what'd happen to her in the time since we'd parted which left me rather surprised in many areas. Part of me, anyway, as I was somewhat used to hearing about heroic deeds thanks to my friends repeating our own actions over and over again in exaggerated stories.

I also told her about my journey after the time that I was forced away from her, recalling everything that had happened from the time we defeated Kefka up until present day, mostly of which dealt with rebuilding the world around me. Figaro was the most powerful kingdom left over after everything had happened, and I'd taken it upon myself to help rebuild everything. Figaro had grown and grown prosperous in that time, and thanks to Setzer, had grown a good-sized peacekeeping force including several air ships.

"So ya don' know how ya got back here?" She asked quietly, arms wrapped around me in an almost death grip, as if she still didn't believe I was there. I didn't blame her, it was still hard to believe she was still there.

"I passed out," I answered quietly, "And the next thing I knew I was back in my world." Then it was my turn, "So you don't know how you got here, do you?"

"Nae," was her reply as she gently shook her head, "I passed ou' as I was flyin' me ship. Next thin' I knew, I was bein' chased down by yer men." A light smile crossed my lips at the thought as I pulled her in close. 

"Weird how the works sometimes, isn't it?" A light chuckle escaped my lips, "And here I find out that you are a princess no less."

"Gerad…Edgar…why'd ya never tell me ye were a king?" She asked. A light pause as I thought about it, hoping she'd understand and believe my explanation.

"At the time we met I wasn't even sure if my life as a king had been real or not. I was in a place where everything I knew…didn't exist. I'd almost wondered if my life had been a lie…if it'd all been a dream." I quieted to let her digest that and to ask any questions she might have.

"But ya still didnae ever tell me 'bout what you thought of your past," I don't think she meant to be going at me like this, but she was still rightfully curious.

"I know, my captain. And I'm sorry about that, but I needed to make sure you didn't think me crazy. Or at the beginning possible ransom." I figured I'd be brutally honest this time around.

"Gerad!" she admonished in a whisper, "Ya donae thin' I'd actually 'ave done tha', do ya?"

"If you hadn't been in love with me, especially when we first met, would you have?" I countered softly. She thought on this for a moment before answering in an almost regretful tone.

"Yer right…I'm sorry, Gerad." I silenced her with a soft kiss before continuing.

"It's all right, my love. We're together again, and we can build again…if you're willing to try with me." She fell quiet again, not saying anything for a long moment as she thought. Finally I heard her speak her answer, and my heart leapt.

"I'm a long way from 'ome, but since I'm 'ere, and migh' ne'er get back…aye, I'll be wit' ya, an' we'll grow together 'gain, Gerad." 

"Edgar," I corrected quietly, giving her another soft kiss, "And you're going to have to go by Princess Sarisa in public. That way we can consider it an official courtship and make everyone happy. Well, aside from all the fathers who might want their daughters to marry me. Not that I blame them." A pillow in the face was the response I got for what I said. I spent the rest of the day and that night retaliating against her for doing such a thing…though she wasn't complaining by the time I was done.

It was the next day by the time I started spreading the news that Figaro was to have a new queen, and she was of royal stock at that. There'd been a betting pool going around the castle on whether or not my wife would be nobility in origin or not. Apparently my penchant for going after more common women was enough where such a thing would be considered. Not to mention I'd had been asked by a few people, friends included, had even asked if I was going to go after Terra. While the thought had crossed my mind a few times there was just something at the back of my mind that told me not yet. That it wasn't right for me to do so. I'd guessed that somehow my subconscious knew better then I did, and with Faris here I could see why it told me to wait.

"If I didn't hear it with my own two ears I never would have believed it," Sabin's words filled me with such joy at hearing I was so trusted…then again, they didn't, "My big brother is growing up so fast. He's even getting married."

"Yuck it up, brother," I retorted back at him, "Next thing you know it'll be your turn to walk down the aisle." His snort told me he didn't quite agree with what I'd said.

"Don't be to sure. Us martial arts types don't usually get the girl." A light shrug as we continued down the hall and towards where I'd last heard Faris had gone. Sabin had come as quickly as possible when he heard the news so he could meet his future sister in law.

"Maybe you can go after Terra. Even with Mobilz rebuilt I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you there to help with the kids."

"Nah, the kids see me as Uncle Sabin. How in the world would I explain to them that I was going to marry their mama? Besides, I doubt that Terra would want me to put the moves on her." I had to laugh at that one.

"Just do what I used to do, and you'll be in." Sabin's chuckle forewarned me that he already had a cut down in line.

"I'll just make sure to do the opposite of what you used to do," I'd already joined in with him half way through and helped him finish the sentence. 

"You're getting predictable in your old age, Sabin." I teased. Granted I knew that I was as old as he was, but I couldn't let the joke go by.

"Bah. You're no older then I am. In fact, you're older."

"By twenty minutes," we'd always had this argument as to who should do things. Mostly who should explain why we'd broken the expensive vase while playing.

"You're still older," I just shook my head and reached for the door of the training gym. Knowing Faris as well as I did it didn't surprise me at all that she'd want to be here in order to help keep in shape. Not to mention it gave her something more to do then to just sit around and sew all day. A light grin spread over my lips at that thought, Faris sewing…it'd be something I'd almost pay to see. Pushing the thought away I opened the door, and was met by a young soldier being sent sliding out the door on his backside. Sabin arched a brow at the display as I could hear a familiar voice call out, "Is tha' the best ya got?!"

"She certainly is a feisty one, brother," he told me as he gingerly stepped over the soldier and moving into the room. Shaking my head I followed him in, grinning as I saw my bride to be holding off two other guards by her self, sword in hand. Sabin did a double take, looking at me after he'd absorbed what all was before him. His eyes showed the surprise that he had, wondering where in the world I'd found a princess with this much spunk…and sword knowledge. I just grinned and shrugged lightly, motioning for him to watch.

Like a whirling sandstorm Faris seemed to never stand still as she pushed herself against the practice guards before her. Both men were hesitant at going at her full force, both because they were afraid to hurt her and she'd unnerved them a great deal at her display. Whooping and hollering the woman charged forth, causing one man to go immediately on the defensive, the other moving to get away from her. Slicing down at the former the soldier parried, and sent a swipe at her midsection. Faris was already moving, going down and below the blade, using her shortness as an advantage, and kicking his feet out from under her. That soldier fell to the ground like a ton of bricks.

The other looked at the woman nervous, wondering what'd come over her. Faris returned his gaze with a stare that would unnerve any normal man, and might have unnerved me had I had to face it down and be on the wrong end of her blade. Glancing over in my direction the guard played his only card in which to get out of the practice without embarrassment or a bruise. Snapping to attention the man saluted me, which caused Faris to look my way, and me to chuckle. Saluting back I motioned for him to get his fallen companions as I walked towards Faris.

"Have fun, my captain?" I asked, drawing a weird look from Sabin. I'd yet to tell him exactly how we'd met, and I didn't plan to until I could get the three of us together for dinner. Faris threw her head back and laughed before practically leaping into my arms to give me a passionate kiss…the type we'd always shared after a well fought battle. After pulling back from the kiss she finally answered.

"Aye. But yer guards need some more practice." Faris and I both gazed at each other lovingly before her own went over to look at Sabin. My eyes looked towards my obviously uncomfortable at the showing, or at the very least slightly confused, brother of mine.

"Sarisa, I'd like you to meet my brother Sabin. Sabin, this is Princess Sarisa Tycoon, my fiancée." Slowly pulling from my grasp the woman made her way over towards him in a rather sultry manner. I just arched my brow a little and watched to see what she was going to do.

"Yer brother?" She practically purred, holding up a hand towards him, "I kin see the resemblance. Yer both rather 'andsome men." For a moment Sabin seemed at a loss for words at how she was acting. A hand slowly came up and took hers, giving it a firm shake before the man cleared his throat and forced himself to go back into being a Figaro, and not be intimidated by her.

"It's good to see Edgar has some taste in him to pick such a feisty young princess," he responded, causing Faris to have a good laugh. I just chuckled lightly.

"Oh, aye? Well, comes wit' bein' a pirate captain fer so long." Sabin blinked a few times at that and gave me a questioning look.

"I wanted to wait for you to be with me when I explained how we met, Faris," I purposefully called her by her old name in order to confuse my poor brother some more. It worked as he looked at me in wonder at why I'd called her that. My fiancée just laughed and move back over to me.

"Iffin ya think its fer the best, Gerad," The sound of frustration that followed from Sabin made the entire cat and mouse play with names and secret all worth while. That night we dined well, eating some of the best-imported seafood from South Figaro. Faris and I explained the situation to him, recounting the tale from when we'd first met all the way up to where we parted ways, and then when she returned into my life. Sabin took it all in stride and even gave us his blessing on the marriage. He said it was good for me that I was marrying such a strong woman to set me right.

That night as Faris and I drifted off to bed together I found myself unable to sleep as my mind whirred in a million different directions. I thought about everything I'd done up until this point, and how some of it seemed empty because I had no one to share it with really. I thought about my time before with her, and my time after, and how everyone was reacting. Most people were happy there was finally going to be a queen, though some grumbled that she seemed to show up out of nowhere and all of this was happening. I didn't care, though. I knew, especially after my brother gave his approval, that what I was doing was right. I knew that I'd found the woman I wanted to share my life with, and that I was doing the right thing. I also knew that I loved her very much, and as she lay there in my arms I knew that while we may face some troubles in the future, everything was going to work out for the best.


	3. Possibilities

Fairs was adjusting to her new life rather well. It had been several weeks since the woman who had taken my life by storm twice now had shown up again. It seemed that she'd already had some training and experience in being a princess, but it was still amusing to see her dealing with the servants and dignitaries. She explained to me that she'd generally left all the official stuff to her sister and her husband. I usually found myself on the receiving end of a pillow whenever I told her that she was stating obvious and that I didn't blame them for wanting it that way.

Our lives went on as we counted the days until we were to be wed. Preparations had gone ahead as planned, but due to the delicate mater of the ceremony it didn't happen fast enough. We both understood that Faris was going to become the first queen Figaro had in nearly fifteen years, but we still wanted the circus to be over and done with. Not that it really stopped us from preparing for the wedding night, far from it. Sure she had a room of her own, but all it ended up being was another place for us to get continuously reacquainted.

Faris did have a little trouble adjusting to things other than being called princess all the time. For starters she was used to living near water, she was a pirate caption t one point after all. Here she was in the desert, not only as far away from a large body of water as possible, but also in the climate most unlike an ocean's shore. The poor woman spent half her time inside and pacing, wanting to venture outside but not wanting to deal with the heat in the dresses she was expected to wear. Eventually she just switched to clothes more her style and went outside regardless of the ramifications.

Thankfully the ramifications were nothing more than a series of gasps and the occasional rumor about how odd the king's fiancée was. Neither of us really cared though, we both knew there were more important things to worry about out there. Not to mention she was fully aware of where the line was, and would never cross it for my sake. Sometimes she'd sneak outside, wearing less than was decent while no one was looking…I'll be the first to admit that she looked damn good with a tan. Probably better than I would consider how little time I had to spend outside.

Faris also was kind enough to meet all of my friends, with one of my favorite memories being introducing her to Setzer. Now, out of everyone it was the gambler whom I enjoyed spending time at a bar with the most. Sure, Locke and Sabin were closer and better friends, but they were tame during the night out in comparison. Neither of us really meant anything by our wenching, since that's what it really was, but we did it none-the-less. They were enjoyable outings with many a worthy contest between two of the greatest ladies men, he was second to myself, and two of the world's most eligible bachelors.

So when he heard his wenching partner had retired the Gambler came a running to investigate. Unfortunately I was unable to meet him as he showed up, what with meetings and all, but I rushed out as soon as possible to catch up to the man. Little did I know as I turned that corner on that warm summer evening I'd find that Faris would beat me to the punch. Standing near the end of the hallway was Setzer with his arm around my fiancée. Upset at first I paused and listened in on the conversation.

"Really, with ladies such as yourself around here, I'm surprised Edgar even went out," I couldn't believe my ears, he was giving lines to my soon to be wife.

"Oh yer such a flatterer, Setzer," her accent was returned partially, almost as if purposefully, "But I'm to much o' a free spirit fer Edgar ta reel me in," had I not know she was joking I would have been mighty paranoid at that moment, not to mention rather jealous.

"Give me your hand, beautiful, and I'll help your spirit soar greater than anyone before," Not a bad line, I had to admit. But before things went much further I stepped in and made my presence known.

"Rather nice line," I said as they both turned around to face me, "But you can't say enough to match what I can do with a look," Setzer laughed at my words, his eyes daring me before his words even said a thing.

"Always were a big talker, Edgar. It's about time you backed up those words," I gave a look to Faris, still with the Gambler's arm around her waist, before looking back.

"Is that a challenge, Setzer?"

"I've got a hundred gold on it," he replied.

"Deal," and with that I gave a look to the former pirate. After a moment of playful hesitation she disengaged herself from Setzer and embraced me. Our lips met in a moment of searing passion, almost over the top just to put further emphasis on everything. Before long we disengaged to take a gander at our new debtor to gauge his reaction. Faris giggled and I burst out in laughter as we saw the man's jaw fall lower than I had ever seen it before.

"Setzer, allow me to introduce you to my fiancée, Princess Sarisa," after he overcame the shock of the situation he made sure to ride me about how I shouldn't hold him to the bet. He also let it be known that Faris would have been a better match for him than I would. I just grinned in satisfaction of knowing she was with me instead.

Regardless, Faris seemed happy with me, and assured me regularly that she was, I still received an odd feeling from her every now and again. It usually happened whenever I came up behind her while Faris was alone. I saw it in the position of her body as she leaned against the wall. Often times I would catch her up at the tallest tower of the castle, gazing out at the brilliant desert sunset or the moon on those occasions I was horribly delayed.

"I never get over how beautiful the sunsets here are," she told me one day as I came up behind her. Faris' dialect had all but disappeared since she'd come to my castle. She really was trying so she could leave a good impression with visiting dignitaries. 

"I see I still haven't become a master at sneaking around," I commented quietly with a bit of a laugh in my voice. Faris turned to look at me with a warm smile, though there was a definite sadness tingeing her eyes. I moved to her as quickly as I could without falling into an out and out sprint and pulled her into my arms.

"You definitely couldn't deny now that there's something bothering you, my Captain," the woman didn't resist the embrace, and in fact buried her face into my chest. My heart melted as I held her, wishing that she didn't have to go through any pain.

"I'm lonely, Gerad," her voice softly called up, loud enough for only my ears to catch the words. What she said caught m a little off guard, unsure of just what exactly the woman meant.

"How so?" best way to the root of the problem was to directly find out what it was. Faris took a long moment to compose herself before pulling back long enough to look up at me. It was moments like these that always reminded me of what a strong person she was, never giving up so long as I'd know her.

"I mean, I have ya, and I love ya," her accent quietly crept back in at places, reminding me of our old times together, back on her world," but yer all I have," I berated myself silently for not seeing it sooner. The woman had unintentionally left everything behind, including all the people she was closest to.

"That's not entirely true," I tried to reason with her, though I wondered if I was also trying to reason with myself, "You've got Sabin. I mean, he's already calling you sister," she cut me off before I could continue.

"Aye, I do. But he's still your bother, and only doing it because we're getting married," she sighed and I thought about that for a moment. I knew my brother better than that, and I knew it was more because he like Faris, but I wasn't going to push the point.

"You'll make some friends soon, Faris. Just wait until you meet some of the other friends of mine," before the words even left my mouth I knew I had picked the wrong ones. The woman shook her head gently.

"I believe ya when you say they're good people, but they're still your friends," Faris chuckled then, something I considered somewhat odd considering the mood just a moment ago. Suddenly the woman pulled me in tightly against her, pressing her full lips in against mine. Surprised at first I none the less didn't pull back and returned the gesture passionately.

"What brought that on?" I asked after pulling back from the kiss. An impish looked crept onto her face, her index finger trailing slowly over my chest. A slight intake of breath on my part before the woman purred out an answer.

"Do I need a reason ta kiss my man?" I knew better than that, but didn't let on that I figured something was wrong. Instead I smiled that same smile I gave her the first night that we'd met.

"Of course not, my Captain," with that I led her downstairs and to dinner. I resolved to myself to try and figure out a way to get her from being so lonely. I wondered if she'd finally accept my friends as her own at some point, or if her pride would prevent that from totally happening. As much as she loved me and wanted to not cause any waves I knew my soon to be bride well enough to know she hated charity and wanted to do everything herself. The trick became to figure up a way to get her to accept any help without her knowing it. But that was something to work on tomorrow.

"Well, Edgar, I'd assume you just wanted me here for my company, but I'm guessing it's not," I had to chuckle at the comment made by the old scholar Strago. Taking the tea from the servant I walked back towards my desk where the older man sat and waited. He appeared to be quite a bit older than I remembered him from when we first met. While his hair wasn't any whiter, it was a bit thinner. His face also held a few more wrinkles, but more than anything it was his eyes. I didn't know if I was imagining things but he seemed tired and his eyes showed this most of all.

"Oh come now, Strago, do you think I only invited you here for your expertise and not to be visited by yourself and your charming daughter?" I gave him a devilish grin as I poured him some tea.

"Yes," the answer was short and to the point, just like the man. I couldn't help but laugh as I took a seat drawing a small smile from the other. Taking a moment to pour myself something to drink I then explained the situation to him.

"You've heard that I'm getting married, correct?" Strago simply nodded, waiting for me to continue before saying anything.

"Well, she's not from around here," taking a sip of my tea I waited to see how the older man would react to that.

"So where's she from? Jidoor?"

"Further,"

"Maranda?" He was going out away from Figaro slowly.

"Further," I could see his curiosity growing.

"Couldn't be from Thamsa. I woulda heard about that,"

"Further," was all I said in response.

"You can't get much further then that, Edgar," his agitation was becoming apparent, causing me to explain further.

"She's from another world entirely," He took it rather well I had to admit. With little more than a raised eyebrow the man quietly took the information in stride, silently sipping his tea.

"Care to explain that one to me?" He quietly asked, putting his now empty cup back on its saucer.

"That's what I was hoping you could help me with," was my answer. Quickly I began to explain everything to him, starting with my first memory after falling from the airship. Lasting from my time as a pirate through to present day, I left few details about my journey. Granted I left out a couple of things such as how great a kisser Faris was and the like, which I'm sure he was thankful for. As my tale came to an end I watched him as he sat there pondering, wondering what was running through the man's head.

"Quite a story you just told me, Edgar," he finally spoke up, the words chosen seemed quiet and deliberate, as if he wasn't sure how to respond to what I just told him. I didn't blame him, really. I mean how would I react to someone telling me such a thing? 

"I'd be surprised if you believed me to be honest," standing from my seat I sighed and moved over towards where my old friend sat, "but I'm asking you to since it pertains to what I wanted to ask you." He moved to say something, but was cut off by a series of hacking coughs. As I started forward Strago cut me off with a wave of his hand as if the ailment was nothing.

"And what do you want to know, Edgar?" His voice was obviously rough, causing me to pace for a moment. Slowly, I began with the barest of intro questions.

"Have you heard of anything like this in the past?" I queried, moving over to look out the window for a moment. Silence met my question for several moments before the scholar spoke up.

"Only in stories. I don't think anything like this has ever been documented before," I nodded once, the same conclusion having been drawn by my own scholars. I had hoped that maybe the blue mage would have had some other experience in which to draw on.

"So no idea what so ever on how this could have happened?" Slowly I turned around to look in his face at his response. Strago shook his head as he looked back in my direction.

"None. I'm sorry, Edgar, but I can't help you," I nodded solemnly and walked back towards my desk. It was then that he surprised me with a question.

"Why so intent on finding out what happened?" Stopping before I reached the seat, my gaze went back over to look at his again. A quiet sigh passed my lips as I sat and answered.

"Faris was saying how she was lonely without her friends," I started to explain, "I was hoping there might be some way I could find a way for her to visit home." As I looked back at his face Strago surprised me by giving me the most understanding look I'd ever seen from the old man.

"I doubt sending her back is going to be possible, Edgar," he started, "best thing to do would be to continue helping her rebuild her life here." I sat there for a minute before I nodded in agreement.

"Best advice I've had in a long time, my friend," we both grinned at each other before I quickly changed the subject, "so how is that charming granddaughter of yours?"

"Don't get me started about her," he snorted. I did my best to suppress a grin as I continued the point.

"What is she? Sixteen now? Must be quite the heartbreaker…" the look of mixed pride and consternation caused me to laugh out loud. 

"More trouble then its worth, really," the man grumbled, "I should chain her up until she's thirty,"

"Which would cause her to fight you even more," I was quick to point out. He snorted in response.

"Bah! It'd do her some good!" I laughed again and stood once more, slowly moving around the desk.

"Speaking of the darling, shall we go look in on her and Faris?" 

"Does this mean I get to meet the infamous world traveler?" he chuckled.

"Oh I supposed so," came my response. Slowly standing up Strago followed my lead out the door and down a series of passages. While by no means as spry as he used to be the old scholar kept pace rather well. We chatted about various things as we went, though I left what we were originally discussing alone. There was no use in beating a dead horse considering there was nothing anyone or I could probably do about world hopping. Finally we came to the area in which I'd been told the ladies had gone too. The sound of metal clashing and labored grunts told me we were in the right place.

Strago gave me a quizzical look at the noises, unsure of what they were. I grinned quietly at him and pushed the door to the workout room open to reveal Faris giving Relm an impromptu fencing lesson. The look of pure concentration on the artist's face was nearly as amusing as the grin on my bride's. The two danced about the room or more Faris did. The younger lady was to busy doing her best to try and tag the older. While Relm was no slouch in defending herself, she didn't even come close to the former pirate's experience.

The shuffle continued for several more minutes before Faris caught sight of us. A quick flick of her sword to knock Relm's out of the way before she lunged and finished the match. Rather than being upset the artist had a rather huge grin on her face, not seeing us quite yet.

"Wow, Faris, I haven't see anyone move like that in a long time!" I'd seen the hero worship look on people's faces before, the same one that was on Relm's now. It seemed she'd found a strong woman to look up to that didn't have a lot of emotional problems, no offense to Terra and Celes. They had come quite a long way in their lives. 

"Yeah, well, I've had a lot of practice," she winked at the precocious teen before making her way over to Strago and myself. Reaching up the woman wrapped her arms around my neck to greet me with a kiss. She never was afraid to do that in front of anyone. After taking a moment to return the gesture I turned and motioned towards the old man at my side.

"Strago, this is my fiancée Princess Sarisa, better known as Faris," the woman disentangled herself from me to shake his hand, "Faris, this is an old friend, traveling companion, and Relm's grandfather, Strago Magus," the aged scholar still had a grip on him, which he showed off to the captain.

"So yer the woman to finally tie Edgar down, eh?" Faris laughed as she pulled her hand away from him.

"Why is it that everyone keeps saying that?"

"Because no one thought ol' Loverboy would ever marry," Relm was kind enough to tell my fiancée. Faris looked over at the girl, no young woman, and grinned. I looked over at her and realized I hadn't seen the young artist for quite some time. She'd grown up tall, and definitely beautiful. Her eyes still shone wit the same light of life the always had, while her hair now was grown out and left to hang long. She still wore the head wrap around her head, though it served more as a memento or to keep her hair out of her face. She certainly had grown into quite a woman.

"Considering my experience with lover boy here," Faris voice caused me to look back towards her, "I should probably consider myself lucky he's settling down for me," the derisive snort from the artist caused all of us to bust up laughing. I'm pretty sure Relm liked me, she was just out to keep me on my toes.

"Why don't you two go get cleaned up," I suggested to change the subject, "and then we'll all go and get dinner," chuckling both women went off to do just that as Strago and I headed for the private dining room.

"She's quite the firebrand you raised, Strago," the old man's eyes shone with pride as I uttered the remark.

"You have no idea," came the muttered response. I just laughed and opened the door for him.

Relm and Strago stayed for several days, much to the delight of Faris and the groans of the library staff. The two ladies had grown quite close in a very short amount of time, something I was thankful for. All of our talks about the young artist were always upbeat, spoken as if a child relating her day with her best friend. I smiled and took it all in, hoping perhaps that she considered Relm her own friend, and not just one of mine that was being nice to her.

Strago, bless his heart, spent his time searching through old records as he tried to find anything about hoping worlds. We kept all of this quiet from Faris, not wanting to bring up something that wasn't even a remote possibility at this point. It didn't help matters that there seemed to be nothing above a few stories that even mention it.

I spent all of my time in meetings unfortunately. It always seemed that the times I most wanted freed up were the ones when I had the most too do. At least Faris wasn't so bored, I'd usually remind myself. I'd always worried that she would, though I always knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

One day it seemed we were going to have no trouble whatsoever keeping busy. That sunny, dry afternoon found the castle and city shaken with tremendous force. Furniture was jarred apart and vases were forced from their pedestals. Everyone gripped on for dear life to the nearest solid object. After the dust settled an odd calm fell over the place, punctuated soon after by the bustling of making sure everyone was all right. Guards scurried about helping those that needed and it helping to keep the peace.

"What the hell was that?" I asked to my advisors that just happened to be in a meeting with me. Slowly we all forced our way back into the present. Standing up we looked around at each other for answers.

"Some sort of earthquake, sire," I didn't snap at the man for pointing out the obvious, he was just rattled from the experience.

"Yes, but any idea what caused it?" my voice calmed as I looked around at all of them, "We haven't had an earthquake in Figaro ever as far as I've heard," they were all at a loss. I couldn't blame them, it wasn't like I had any idea. Slipping out of the conference room I headed out to see if everyone was all right, though I wanted to check up on three people in particular.

"What the hell was that?" Came one of the familiar voices. I smirked lightly thinking something about two people living together for to long just as Faris rounded the hall, Relm in tow. I shrugged lightly before embracing the woman, checking her over for any wounds.

"I have no idea, and neither does anyone else," I responded before being given a look telling me she was just fine. Nodding I pulled back to get a look at Relm, who seemed to be a little perturbed by the look of worry on my face. Her expression soon turned to one of worry, as a thought seemed to pop into her head.

"Grandpa!" she looked around wild eyed as if expecting him to be right there. A little concerned myself I lead her down the passages to where I guessed the old man probably was. A short trot later we found ourselves at the door of the library. A glance inside gave me a small shock, more from actually seeing it than not expecting it to have happened.

Book and scroll, both ancient and new, laid strewn about as countless bookshelves lay overturned. Several priceless artifacts lay on the floor as well, some shattered beyond repair. The librarians and scholars were doing their best to clean up and help those that were injured. Relm ran into the mess frantically looking about. I moved in with her to help the artist look, hoping nothing had happened to the old man.

"Grandpa?!" The young woman hollered, doing her best not to panic. She seemed equally elated and perturbed as she heard his voice.

"Quiet, girl! You're shouting loud enough to wake the dead," Relm span around as she spotted the man and turned to face him as well, relieved to see him unharmed.

"You had me scared to death. I was going to have to do that, old man," even when she was happy the girl seemed to have a smart remark for all instances. 

"Bah! It'll take more than a few fallen books to get rid of the likes of me!" I stepped in before they continued with their usual banter.

"Either way, we're all glad to see you're okay, Strago," he just huffed as if asked a silly question. Shaking my head with a small grin I turned to look at Faris and then the others.

"So, does that happen often around here?" Faris asked as she made her way to my side. I allowed an arm to reach out and embrace her before answering.

"No. In fact I think that's the first recorded earthquake in Figaro history," Strago gave me a quizzical look as I said that.

"Something weird is going on then," I half expected his voice to go cryptic and dark as he said the words.

"No, duh!" but there was Relm to lighten the mood. Before anything snapping could be said back a messenger ran into the room, apparently looking for me. Dashing over he owed and took a second to catch his breath before speaking.

"Sire, there's reports of weird goings on at the abandoned castle," that was not good news, "the soldiers down there said that they uncovered something and then they earthquake happened," I nodded and dismissed the man before heading out myself. The other three were hot on my heels down the hall as I went.

"Edgar, what'd he mean about the abandoned castle?" Strago asked as we continued on. I didn't say anything for a while, concentrating on opening the locks on a series of doors.

"I turned the abandoned castle into a research facility," I explained before closing the door after they all passed through it, "a place out of the way so they fewest number of people would be hurt if anything happened."

"What kind of research facility?" I could hear the suspicion in his voice. I honestly didn't blame him considering the last research facility we dealt with nearly brought about the end of the world.

"Don't worry, Strago, its all technological developments," I explained quickly, "no magical testing and only a few weapons," I could hear his grumble a bit though he didn't say anything else after that. He knew I wouldn't do anything that would endanger the world. Finally we made it through the last door and I let everyone in first.

Walking in after them was a bit of a chore considering the room I was showing to the old man and the artist for the first time. Faris had seen my workshop before, though it seemed she was still amazed by the sheer amount of stuff I had in the room. Shelf upon shelf of tools and inventions lined the space, many of which had never been seen by anyone else. Diagrams and unfinished projects lay about tables, offering a glimpse at the ideals that swirled about my head.

The bigger shock was in the next room, however. While never one to brag, I felt I had one of the greatest collections in the world. By collection I mean anything and everything you could think of from swords and suits of armor to paintings and other works of art that were to valuable to leave out in the castle. More secure than the ones above, I was more than less thankful that everything was intact down here. Reaching for the objects of my intent in this instance I pulled the old spear off of its wall mount.

"I kept several of the better weapons, armor, and such from our journeys," I explained as I also reached for the genji armor I had used to fight Kefka, "if you need this is the time to get it," after a brief moment of hesitation the others went to find equipment that best suited them.

"Expecting us to run into something down there?" Faris asked as she checked the balance on one sword.

"I have no idea what we're going to run into down there," I answered, putting the finishing touches on my gear, "I just want to be ready for anything." She nodded in response and prepared herself. After everyone was finished getting ready I turned and lead them out another door.

"Ummm, Edgar? Shouldn't we go and talk to the guy to get him to submerge the castle?" Relm asked. Turning to glance to the artist I grinned a little before I answered.

"Ever since the town started growing up around the castle it became unsafe to travel that way."

"So how are we going to get down there?" She pushed. 

"New way down. It's a lot faster and doesn't displace the entire castle," the young woman gave up on pushing the issue since I wasn't giving her much to go on. A few more strides down a dark hall and we reached our destination anyway. Settling into what looked like a stylized mining cart I motioned for the others to join me. Reluctantly they all climbed and settled into a seat. Soon as I saw they were all ready to go I pulled on a nearby lever. The carts shot forward with a sudden jolt, sending us down at a slope and towards the old castle. I honestly never got tired of taking those things down.

I don't know if the others held my enthusiasm and I didn't really ask as the ride, and the screaming, came to a halt. It didn't take me long to hop out, though the others took a moment to catch their breaths and try to figure out what exactly had just happened. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Strago turn a little green from the cart ride.

"Ready?" I asked and headed off before anyone could say anything. They all followed after in some fashion or other, quickly catching up to me. Yet another series of passages followed, these all being well lit thankfully. It didn't take as long to get to the castle as the first time around, a series of halls having been built to cut down on time and trouble. I was definitely thankful for them at that point.

Finally breaking through to our final destination we were met by chaos as men scrambled about. Soldiers, engineers, and scientists mixed as they scattered to end to fallen comrades and repair what they could. Charred rocks and metal gave signs that a fire had raged not to long ago.

"Is everything all right?" I asked as the head of activities down here came over to speak to me.

"For the most part," the man had a bandage on his forehead, dried blood splattered on his lab coat, "no one is reported dead, though we have some men still missing," I nodded with a light sigh. I was praying I didn't have to deliver bad news to some families that day.

"Any idea what caused all of this?" The next question came out not wanting to beat around the bush. The man shrugged lightly.

"We think it might be something we uncovered," he replied, turning he started walking supposedly in the direction of this discovery. 

"As soon as we found it, the earthquake struck." 

"Any idea what it is?" my party and I kept pace, moving swiftly to follow.

"We're not sure, though it almost seems like a giant meteorites," I blinked at that.

"Down here? How could that be possible?" the man shrugged as he kept walking.

"We're not sure. I think it might have submerged with the castle, though," I nodded in reply. The answer did make sense, I mean how does a castle come to rest underground? We continued on through a few more passages before we finally reached our goal. Upon seeing it I could tell why they thought it might be the meteorite. It was certainly the largest chunk of iron I'd ever seen in my life. What struck me the oddest was my bride started to approach the thing.

"Faris? Is something the matter?" I walked up behind her quietly. She continued on towards the massive rock slowly for some reason, not seeming to notice anyone else. Undaunted I continued to approach her, resting my hand on her should. I tried to rouse her again.

"Fairs? What's got you so spooked?" Finally snapping out of it the woman turned to face me. I could see the tears in her eyes despite the low light of the torches and pulled her in against me.

"Tha's just like the meteor back home," she explained, even if I wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

"Like what back home?" I asked again.

"Ya remember me tellin' you 'bout how my sister and my friend went to another world?" I nodded and then stopped. The irony of the fact I was trying to help her do something she had plenty of experience with did not escape me. Maybe I should have talked to her about it. Either way, I nodded to let her know I remember, which caused her to continue.

"Well, this looks like the one we used ta travel worlds," I sighed and pulled her in a little bit closer.

"Painful reminder you're alone?" I asked to confirm why her reaction was the way it was.

"Aye," she nodded as well, pulling back from me to look into my eyes, "Though it does nay change a thing…" It was right about then that things got really weird as the meteorite started to glow an odd shade of blue. We all turned to watch the hunk of space iron, unsure of what was going on…or so I thought.

"It, it, it…" Faris stuttered lightly, "its acting just like back home?" 

"When you were able to hop worlds?" I asked quietly. She nodded in response as she moved towards the thing.

"So maybe you could use it to go home and see your family," I said, my voice barely audible, unsure if I wanted to even admit it was possible.

"Aye, I suppose," she replied, her voice every bit as hushed, "though it was a way one trek last time…probably would again."

"Well," I swallowed lightly, "here's your chance to go back home and have your old friends," pushing the words out I resolved myself. If she was going to do anything I was going to let it be her choice. Faris turned to look at me, a stunned look on her face.

"What're ya saying, Edgar?" Standing firm I kept my face neutral, I did not want to influence her decision.

"I'm saying you were saying you were lonely," I explained, my voice faltering for a moment before I stopped it, "now you can choose. You can go back to your family, or stay here. It's your choice," she started towards me, and obviously hurt look on her face.

"Do ya want me to go?" she asked silently, tears appearing in her eyes again. Shaking my head I kept myself from breaking down.

"No, I don't," my hands clenched as I said the words, wanting nothing more than to tell her to stay and pull her into my arms, "but I can't take the choice away from you," Déjà vu came to me then as I remembered another young woman I'd told that too.

"What are you doing, Edgar?" another voice called out. Blinking I turned to face Relm as she did what she does so well, speaking up and speaking her mind, "Are you some kind of moron or something?"

"Relm, its her life and I…" The young artist was undeterred as she tore into me again.

"But you love her! So why would you want her to go?" I sighed and tried to explain.

"It's because I love her I have to let her choose…"

"That's a load of crock! You shouldn't let her go!"

"Relm," I sighed, "I can't do that! Gestahl tried to take people's choices from them, and if I did that I'd be no better than him." The young girl fell quiet at that, though I could tell she still felt I was wrong.

"Edgar," Faris' voice called out softly to me. Spinning around I turned to look at the woman, a smile gently splayed across her face. For what seemed like an eternity she walked towards me, stopping barely an inch from myself. I swallowed lightly and watched her, unsure of what her motives were. Suddenly she leaned up and kissed me deeply, her arms snaking about my neck. I returned the kiss, my own arms wrapping around her waist. After a long embrace she pulled back slowly.

"I'm staying," the words rang in my ears as I digested them my eyes still closed. She would stay with me and be mine as long as we both lived. It was what I was hoping she would say, and what I had prayed would happen.

"I love you, Faris," I told her, pulling my bride in close against me.

"I love you too, Edgar," she responded quietly, lovingly. We embraced and held each other close, not wanting to let go. For a long time neither of us did, with the voice of our other forgotten companions spoke up.

"A portal to another planet…" Strago stood before the glowing portion of the meteorite, like a statue, looking it over with a scholar's eye.

"Why don't ya go through it, Strago," Faris said, bringing about a surprised look from everyone, "If you're that interested in it," she shrugged lightly, "lots of new things to see on the other side," he almost seemed to consider the proposal.

"Tempting. It would give me something new to study," for a moment I thought he was actually going to go through with it. Shaking his head the old scholar turned away, "No, I can't do it."

"Well why not?" of all the people I expected to argue with him, Relm was the last person I expected. The look on Strago's face told me he felt the same way.

"Well I can't just leave you, now can I?" the older of the two responded.

"Oh c'mon, you old fuddy duddy!" I could see a few tears in her eyes as she walked towards Strago, "how many more chances are you gonna get to find something new to study before you croak?" Strago chuckled lightly as he stood in front of the young woman. 

"True enough. But are you going to be all right?" his wizened hand came up in order to wipe a tear from her eyes.

"Yeah, I'd just stay with Edgar and Faris if anything," I kept my chuckle at the thought that she was saying it like it was going to happen, "and like Edgar said, when you love someone you let them go if they want to," this did bring a chuckle from the scholar as he embraced her.

"Now I know you'll be fine since you're actually listening to Edgar," she just gave him a look before embracing the old man tightly.

"Just be careful and don't forget me," I heard her whisper to him.

"I don't think I could ever forget such a loving granddaughter," another squeeze and the two parted. Strago gave her a smile before casting a look my way.

"Take care of her," I nodded in response before turning to one of my men standing nearby.

"Get some supplies for him," I ordered, "food, water, rope, the usual stuff." The guard saluted and ran off to do as he was bade. He returned a short time later with a pack stuffed with the necessary equipment. For a while I didn't think he was going to be able to carry it all, but he resolved himself, turning to face the portal and shouldering the pack.

"Wait!" Faris' voice spoke up suddenly, moving to reach into my series of pouches that I usually kept. Removing a piece of paper and a quill the woman quickly went about scribbling down a note. Blinking we all just watched as she did such before she walked over towards Strago.

"Here. If ya ever come across a Reina or a Butz, give this to them fer me." Strago nodded and took the note, grinning lightly. 

"Count on it," after a wink the scholar walked towards the portal, "Maybe I'll see you all around sometime," he waved and continued on. As we waved to him, Strago walked into the blue mass of light, only to vanish from our lives for what could be the last time. Slowly the display dimmed and finally disappeared into the meteorite. We all stood there, watching until the end. I knew I'd miss the old coot. Resting my hand on Relm's shoulder I knew someone that would miss him more.

"So what're we waiting for?" she finally exclaimed, seeming to try and banish the tears that hugged to her eyes. I smiled at the young woman and moved towards her, extending my hand.

"Let's go home," she seemed to hesitate for a moment before she gripped my hand tightly. We went back to the castle and settled things so Relm could live there full time. I felt bad that she had to lose the only family she had left, knowing all to well how that felt. I knew things were going to be just fine, though. While she may have lost a grandfather, she gained a new family in Faris and myself.


	4. Realization

'She's going to kill me.' I'd just been kidnapped, my hands and feet were bound and there was a gag in my mouth. I'd been roughly tossed into the back of a rickety old wagon that was making me long for the 'smooth' ride of a Chocobo. The hay I'd been tossed in was at least a year old, and smelled to high heaven of age, mildew, and less then savory scent of horse. So what was the first words into my mind after I came to from the attack? 'She's going to kill me.'

She of course was Sarisa, or Faris, who was my soon to be wife. Today had been the day that we were supposed to finally settle down, tie the knot, and make what had been for several weeks now official. It was to be a grand day with much celebration by the people of Figaro. Sure, I would have preferred a small wedding with only friends and family, but I had all the nobles to deal with that wouldn't dream of missing such a gala event. Not to mention all the emissaries that wanted to be in on the whole ordeal. On top of that my blushing bride wanted to make a big show of the fact that she was marrying the king and not some slut debutante. 

So a wedding off in the summer home came to be the solution. It was large enough for all the dignitaries, friends, family, and nobles to get there and be there for the wild shindig, as my brother so eloquently put it, and it was out of the way so that after everyone left we could have some time alone. Sure we tended to take as much time along as possible now, but it would be different since we would be husband and wife, instead of just two pirates out at sea, or a king and a princess. Everything was planned and it was all going to be absolute perfect.

'Was' being the keyword. While on the way to the location of the wedding my guard and I were suddenly attacked without warning. Sure it was something we should have suspected, sure it was something we should have been able to fend off, sure it shouldn't have succeeded, but it did. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how they were able to get the drop on all of us and knock me out. My head at the moment didn't really care as it was to busy trying to recover from a particularly nasty knock I took while in the middle of the fracas.

Opening my eyes was a chore and the thought ran through my head, as it seemed that every time I'm recovering from a blow to the head or being knocked out Faris was somehow involved. Shaking the thought away I tried to adjust to the light, thankful that the trees that were around us blocked it out. After a short time I was able to finally get a look around the ancient, wooden carriage that was taking me in the wrong direction of where I wanted to be. Going along for the ride with me were a pair of brutes that seemed more bored than dangerous at the time. Granted being tied up didn't exactly help me out at all with my situation.

My range of view and motion were very limited by the bonds that tied me down. Feeling like a side of beef being carted off to market I relaxed and just went along for the ride since I didn't want to worry about causing trouble. Not so much for the fact that I didn't want to get back at my captors so much as I did not feel like struggling at the time. I knew that these men had a purpose for me, most likely a ransom of some sort. I don't mean to sound immodest or full of myself, but I was worth a lot of money. I just hoped that these people knew what they were getting into.

My own past aside I had a feeling that the woman who was waiting for me wasn't going to sit around on her laurels like some distraught maiden while I was in the clutches of some dastardly villain. In fact I'd be down right shocked if she did, but that's besides the point I suppose. Leaning back I closed my eyes again in order to try and get some sleep through the myriad bumps that were rocking the wagon, almost threatening to cause it to shake apart. Soon enough, I reminded myself, I'd be facing my captor and we'd get all of this straightened out. 

'She's going to kill me.'

"Where the hell is he?" Sure enough back at the castle where the rest of the guests were waiting for the groom to show up a certain young bride was pacing back and forth in her waiting room for everything to get started. The time was about half past one which was an hour and a half later then what she was supposed to wait. She was supposed to be Mrs. Sarisa Figaro at this point for crying out loud. Looking on in concern were her three maids of honor who weren't sure what to tell her.

"Maybe his Chocobo came up lame?" Terra tried to offer, figuring there had to be a good reason that Edgar was late. She doubted it was because he didn't want to be there.

"I'm sure there's got to be some sort of good reason why he's not here, Faris," Celes chimed in after her. Walking up next to her half-esper friend she knew that the former pirate needed something to help calm her down. She almost seemed to before Relm offered her explanation.

"Maybe he met some barmaid along the way." The other two shot the young artist angry glares as the girl shot back a look of pure innocence. 'She does that way to well,' Terra thought to herself before looking back to the irate Faris.

"If he did that I'll cut off his…" Before she could finish the statement Sabin burst his way into the room, unconcerned with the fact that he wasn't supposed to be back there before the wedding. Terra looked like she was about to berate the man before seeing the look of urgency that was clearly splayed across his face. It was so intense that even Relm looked up with rapt attention.

"Edgar's been kidnapped!" For a second Faris gave Sabin a look like he must be joking. Everyone in the room thought the same thing, how could Edgar have been kidnapped considering the guard that was with him. For that matter how could they have gotten a man that had fought in enough battles that he should be more then ready for everything.

"Sabin, if yer joking it doesn't matter who's brother you are…I'll have ya strung up by your short hairs." It was obvious that this was the worst day possible for anyone to give any sort of bad news to Faris.

"I wish I were, Sister," Sabin had made sure to get into practice referring to the woman as such, much to her initial chagrin. She'd grown to appreciate the sign of endearment after a while, "But one of his guards just showed up and he's damn near dead. Said he saw whoever it was make off with Edgar."

She was dressed and ready for a wedding when she never thought that she would even get married, with all her friends, future family, and guests waiting for her as well as her husband. Ready to commit her life to a single man that had made a habit of turning her world upside down many times, ready to provide his kingdom with a queen and a heir. Standing there with three women who'd become fast friends with her as well as her maids of honor. When faced with such a situation most women would act in a hysterical manner ranging from crying to outrage. 

"Get me my sword and my armor, I'm going king huntin'," Ripping her dress off in the process she didn't seem to care at all that underneath was some rather racy clothing she'd been saving for her honeymoon. Strolling out of the backroom they were in and towards where her chambers were. It didn't matter much to her either that she walked right through the main foyer leading into where the ceremony was to be held, thankfully none of the guests were paying attention to what was going on back in the hall behind them.

"You know, I feel sorry for my brother if he ever does stray," Sabin finally said as the rest of them stood there in shock at display from the woman. It was then that they truly knew that she wasn't the princess that she'd be touted so as to keep the other nobles happy. Relm finally laughed at everything that happened and rushed after the woman.

"You heard the woman! We've got to get going!" Sabin was just able to reach out a hand to stop the young woman, pulling her back into the room. The scowl she gave the martial artist was enough to cause paint to crack, but the man had a reason for doing what he did.

"Hold up there, kiddo. Last thing we need to do is worry all of these people and make them think something was going on…well, something worse then what'd cause Faris to go charging into her room after ripping her dress off."

"So what exactly do we do then?" Terra asked before Relm could say anything rude. As she asked a couple of the others entered into the room since they'd heard what had happened. Setzer, Locke, and Cyan made their way in to where the others were standing about.

"We get Edgar back is what we do," Locke told her in an instinctive response.

"Well no duh!" Relm shot at him before he could realize he'd set himself up. The others didn't laugh at the scene as they normally would thanks to other pressing matters on their mind; namely a certain missing friend.

"Simple. Some of us go and get my brother back. And some of us stick around in order to make it seem like everything is okay and try to keep the guests calm." Sabin took the forefront of figuring out what to do, much to some of their surprise. If you'd asked him about it he'd just have passed it off as Edgar rubbing off on him.

"Well that works, but who goes and who stays?" Celes strolled forward then, moving to stand next to Locke and lean in against him.

"Well Faris goes, obviously. Unless any of you want to tell her she can't," none of them said anything, letting Sabin know they didn't disagree, "And I go because he's my brother. As for everything else, we honestly need someone around to possibly impersonate the bride in case someone thinks she's not there."

"Why do we need to do that?" Locked had to ask.

"Simple. Bride's here it means Edgar's just late. Bride's not here, then there's trouble." Seemed simple enough to them.

"Okay, but who do we get to do that?" Celes brought up, still leaning against the treasure hunter. Looking up she suddenly gave Sabin a curious glance as the man grinned at her.

"We need a blond that's about your height, and a slender figure…" It didn't take her long to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not going to do that again. Once was bad enough!" Celes tried to push back away from Sabin and into Locke more, who promptly tickled her for the comment.

"Right, makes me feel good to hear that you hated getting married," Cole teased the woman before griping her and not letting her move away from the group.

"That's not what I meant, Locke and you know it!" A sigh soon followed as she leaned in against him in defeat. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to get out of doing this.

"Now that that's settled," Sabin grinned before looking around, "Locke, we're probably going to need you to come along in case we need to break into anything. We'll need one more to round things out and so we'll have at least a few people around to waylay suspicions."

"I'm going!" Relm popped up before any of the others could. They all looked in surprise at the young woman, unsure of what exactly to make of it. She gave them all a look of blatant defiance, just daring them to tell her no, "I'd be perfect. Terra can stay around and be the maid of honor to answer the door in case anyone has any questions."

"That's true, but you could do it as well," Terra didn't want to be stuck behind either.

"If this were you wedding who would you prefer I answer the door, or someone else," Folding her arms across her chest the young woman continued to give them that defiant look, just daring them to otherwise argue.

"She does have a point, Terra. It would be safer if you took care of that," Sabin finally replied. Terra just nodded, still a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to go after Edgar, "Anyway, let's get changed and get going."

"Either way get your arses moving, I'm ready ta go." And standing in the doorway was Faris dressed and ready to go off on the hunt. All of the gathered turned and blinked at the woman, though none were really surprised that she was ready to go. Sabin motioned for everyone to follow him as they headed back to where Faris had just come from. All the time he quietly explained to the former pirate what their plan was and what they were going to do.

"That's great an' all, Sabin…but I repeat. Get yer arses moving." The friends shared a quiet laugh at the woman before getting their butts in gear as instructed. Soon enough Terra was helping Celes into the wedding dress while Locke, Sabin, and Relm changed into more comfortable clothes. Setzer excused himself and headed down to inform all of the guests that there was going to be another delay in the wedding due to some unforseen circumstances. Had the other friends known those were the words he was going to use they would have added that what the gambler had said was an understatement.

Thankfully this time around I hadn't been knocked unconscious while I was being taken prisoner. My captors made sure that I wasn't badly bruised at all, and that I was in good enough shape to walk on my own. I suppose I don't blame them, as I wouldn't want to carry me either. Not that I was heavy, but I was wearing some rather ornate armor at the time that was now in need of a good shining. I suppose I'll have to talk to Cyan about that when I get to the wedding finally, he'd know the best on how to take care of armor and such.

The place they took me through was a series of caves that had otherwise been turned into vague living places. Granted they weren't some of the finer rooms I'd ever been in, but they were still better then…okay, so they were the worst places I'd ever been dragged to. Granted Kefka's tower was a nightmare in itself, but at least it'd been clean for the most part. This was about as dark and dank as you could picture it. The light was poor and water dripped off of the myriad rock formations.

Either way the three men that were leading me pushed me through one last door before bringing me to a halt in front of a tattered, dirty curtain that hide some yet further cave in back of the complex. Looking on rather bored, to be honest I waited to see whoever it was that was my captor. I completely expected to be faced with some vile bandit king that had been wanted throughout the land since before Kefka had ruined it. Or perhaps some young, charismatic leader that had somehow convinced these men that kidnapping me was going to be a good idea. Well, so far they were still alive so I could believe that they thought it was.

"Very good job, boys," a voice purred out from behind the curtain, causing me to arch a brow and have second thoughts about who it might be. Slowly the curtain parted and from behind it stood a figure that was obviously feminine. I couldn't quite make out who it was thanks to a series of shadows that blocked her face, "You will all be well rewarded for what you've done."

"You know, my lady, you have probably the worst timing of any kidnapper I know of," I commented towards her. The woman seemed to turn at me, the shadow of her lips upturned in a smile as she seemed to appraise me from her position. Not saying a word yet she slowly stepped out and into the light, only then replying.

"Worst timing? My dear king, I have excellent timing," It was then that I saw who it was. Which does me a lot of good but doesn't help anyone whom doesn't know who she is.

"Lady Alliandra. I would have never suspected that you would go out and kidnap me." She'd been one of the more…off the wall ladies that had been after me over the past few years to try and marry me. While she was definetly pleasing to the eyes with a slender figure, a heart shaped face, long red hair, and intriguing green eyes…she was nuts to put it simply.

"And why is that my liege?" She practically purred, coming up to stand as close to me as she could get without actually leaning in against me. Oddly enough her scent was rather pleasant, considering the surroundings which otherwise had a rather fetid odor.

"I knew you were not quite all there but I didn't think you were completely crazy," I responded bluntly, causing a few of her cronies to snicker behind me. Shooting them a warning glance they shaped up before she turned her attention onto me once again.

"Oh, but today was the perfect day in which to save you, my liege," moving around behind me her hand trailed over my body. I was very thankful at that moment that I was wearing armor and couldn't feel her touch. I'm sure it would actually be quite pleasant but when you have a woman like Faris you do not mess around with other women in any way shape or form. 

"Save me? From what?" I was curious as to what her reasoning was even if I could get the feeling she might end up refering to my wedding. 'Please,' I asked myself, 'don't let her say she wants to save me and marry me instead.'

"Why saving you from that horrible woman and marrying you myself," Damn. Why was it I couldn't be wrong this time. Why did I have to be right on that one. I'd been wrong plenty of times before, but not the one time it really counted.

"I don't need saving, my lady. I'm marrying a wonderful young princess and am going to be happy," I tried to keep calm in the situation, buying time for the rescue I was hoping was coming for me. Now more then ever when faced with the lune before me. And before me she was as the woman finished her inspection of my form.

"Of course you do, my dear Edgar. You're going to marry a creature that certainly doesn't act like a princess," as she stood back and away from me a bit I found myself thankful for whatever distance I could get away from her, "She's a mad woman, my liege. What you need is a real noble woman to settle down with."

"Alliandra, the only mad woman I know of is the one standing before me," I couldn't help myself, it was right there. The look she gave me was a cross between pain and rage, her fist balling up tightly as if she was going to strike me. I held my ground though, knowing I had to. Thankfully she didn't strike me as the insane woman visible calmed, forcing her anger down.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, my dear Edgar. Instead I'll just keep the preparations going," Her grin told me she was just waiting for me to ask what preparations, which I didn't since I was rather curious.

"Preparations?" It was then that she turned in some grand flair as she headed towards where the curtain was. Pulling it aside further she revealed an altar as well as a pure white dress that looked something like the one that Faris had picked out. I could feel my stomach sink as I thought about where she was headed.

"Salvation, my liege. Yours from having to marry that wretched woman." She motioned for her men to drag me away which they promptly did, "Now you'll have to leave I'm afraid. After all, you're not supposed to see the bride before the ceremony. It's tradition." It's also tradition for the mad to be committed, I thought to myself. I didn't say anything and just sighed as I walked on, knowing that my friends had better be on my tracks in order to find me else I was going to be in a very, very bad position. 

The four who were on his tracks found themselves at the same spot in which Edgar had been captured about an hour earlier shortly after they left. Faris, Sabin, Locke, and Relm were all outfitted in makeshift travel outfits considering that they had just came from a wedding. Locke muttered something about Faris having enough time to get properly changed but was then reminded she'd also left before all of them. Falling silent he went on in his dress pants and shirt, thankful he at least had on a pair of comfortable shoes.

Gathering at the site Locke found himself the one bent down over the tracks in order to get a bearing. It wasn't easy for the man as several footprints were found about the sight of the fight. The flies buzzing about the head of the treasure hunter thanks to the bloating corpses of the guard didn't help much either. Blood mingled with mud causing the trail to be that much more difficult. Still the man worked as fast as he could, refusing to let anything happen to his friend.

As Locke worked Faris paced behind him, scouring herself for where the tracks might lead. Her domain was the sea, though, and she wasn't nearly as well versed in the way of the woods. Trees towered over her, blocking the suns warm rays on occasion and making her feel a little trapped. Like a caged animal the former pirate paced, bringing about a small smile from her soon to be brother-in-law. Turning to regard him the woman snapped, snarling in his direction.

"Wot are ya grinnin' a'?" In the heat of the moment she felt her old accent coming back full force. Becoming even more peeved at the fact. She'd worked hard to adapt to speaking without the slang of her former trade for the sake of keeping up appearances.

"You, Sister. You need to calm down." Sabin was blunt if anything. Locke continued his work, doing his best to ignore the brewing conflict. Relm remained quiet at the moment, leaning against a tree and adjusting her skirt to make it easier for her to move.

"Calm down? Calm down! Sabin, my husband ta be is missin' an ya wan' me ta calm down?" To her credit she didn't throttle the man then and there, though she might have had a time of it. Still watching the woman Sabin crossed his arms in a somewhat defiant matter.

"And my brother is missing. What's your point?" Faris prepared to throw something back at the man before the finished painter interrupted the exchange to keep things from getting out of hand.

"What's the big deal, Faris? We're going to get him back, right?" blinking the former pirate turned in order to face the young girl, her ire dying due to the suddenness of her interruption. 

"Well, Aye. But…" And before she could continue on any sort of rant Faris found herself cut off again by the younger woman.

"But nothing. We'll get him back and everything will be fine. No reason to bite your brother's head off." Relm locked her eyes with the other's and dared her to argue with the logic. Hands coming to her hips she struck a pose she'd seen Faris take more than once. Sabin did his best to keep his snicker under control at the exchange.

"Found it!" They all then turned to face Locke as he stood on the edge of the battle site, a fresh trail in sight and a grin on his face. "Now let's get going before this trail gets cold," The others followed behind him, letting the thief take the lead since he knew best what he was doing. Motioning for Sabin to take their back and keep an eye out behind him the troupe went in the direction of the tracks with all due haste. They were careful not to give away their position too much. After all, they didn't need the kidnappers knowing that they're there.

Faris walked on deep in thought, mulling over to herself just why it was that she was acting that way. She'd never been one to fly off the handle before, especially not over a single person. The woman wondered just why it was she was in this sort of mood. Maybe it was the wedding, she told herself. It had to be the wedding, after all that sort of thing always put a lot of stress on people, especially the bride. The fact it'd been interrupted would be a good explanation as to why she was acting that way.

'No,' she finally admitted to herself, 'It's because I couldn't bare to be separated from him again.' That little fact stung her as she realized that she was relying on someone else. She'd always been the independent one, never needing anyone and always being strong. She'd even gotten over losing him the first time after several months, so she knew she was strong. 'Still, losing him again would be the death of you.' Sighing lightly the woman trudged on, coming to terms with the thought she was acting dependent.

Faris. Her face was constantly in my minds eye as I sat in my little cage awaiting for my impromptu 'salvation.' But all that I could even begin to think about was the woman I was supposed to be married to at this point in time. She was out there somewhere, maybe even at the summer home and waiting for me to show up. As much as I hoped she and the others were on my trail I don't think anyone survived the attack on my little party. There was probably no way of knowing what had happened to me.

Rolling over on the cot that had been provided for me I looked up to the ceiling and sighed. What was I going to do, I mean I couldn't get married. That was completely out of the question. However I couldn't do anything stupid or else the madwoman would probably have me killed. Me being dead wouldn't help anyone out, and I knew that well. But I didn't want to be wed to Alliandra, not even for a minute. Sure, I know that I could get a divorced or get the marriage annulled, but I didn't want that to happen.

After all, this was the first time that I was going to be getting married, and I wanted it to be special. My first marriage? Hell, I was hoping to make it my only time. After all, Faris was unlike any woman I'd ever met before. She was the first one I'd honestly told I loved, the first one that I'd actually cried over losing. I didn't want there to be anything else that would mar that, and this was going to do just that. Just let someone be here to interrupt…

…My thinking. Blinking I looked up to my cell as one of the henchmen came inside in order to collect me. Motioning for me to stand up I reluctantly did as he bad considering the rather nasty club he had at his side. Standing aside he let me go through first so he could better whack me if I got out of line. Slowly going about I moved in the vague direction of where I'd been brought before. After all, it didn't seem like this place was all that large or hard to get through, just deep as it where. Feet dragging I went on before the thug.

It was far to short a trip back to that main chamber where I found that damned altar as well as Alliandra dressed in a rather stunning gown. I stopped for a moment and arched a brow, even if she was mad she was looking quite good. Shaking my head I was prodded forward, which I reluctantly did. Gazing back at the woman before me she gave me something of a triumphant grin, as if she'd just pulled off the coup of a lifetime. After a moments thought I realized that she was just about to do that, marrying the king of the largest kingdom in the world. Apparently she had more in mind than just to 'save' me.

Coming to a halt next to the woman in front of the old hunk of wood that would serve as the place for whomever it was she got to perform the ceremony, she began to look me over. A few moments of appraisal and she started to adjust my clothing and armor, flicking this mud off or moving that collar. I really couldn't do anything to fight against it seeing as how my hands were still bound behind my back, preventing me from possibly fighting back and getting away from that demented scene.

"Oh just admit it, my liege," she finally piped up, "You're going to enjoy this. You'll be married to a beautiful, charming, rich, and sophisticated woman before long."

"And here I didn't think you had a large opinion of Princess Sarisa," I shot back at her. Soon I found a hand across my cheek for my comment, stinging my flesh and causing my head to jerk off to one side. Apparently she wasn't to happy with that comment.

"Never, ever mention that name in my presence again! Do you hear me?" The rise I got out of here was enough to make all of her men cower away in fear for a moment, and nearly shocked me. Thankfully I'd faced far, far worse things, such as having to have dinner with Kefka and the Emperor on that one occasion.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" The look she gave me was one of pure insanity, as if I'd just hit the chocobo on the head.

"Exactly," She purred in response, pulling me close against her in a repulsive embrace, stroking my cheek as if she'd just not slapped it.

"To what end? I'll be dead and your plan will be for naught," A crony came up behind me and pressed me bodily into her in response, believe me it wasn't because I wanted to be close to such dementia.

"If I can't have you, my dear Edgar, then no one will," Why was it I had to get stuck with all the cliched people? Why for once couldn't Sabin or Locke be the one? No, he gets to be a martial arts expert and the other gets the girl without a fight. Why in the world was I always the one.

"You're quite mad, you know." I knew I had nothing to lose at that point, except my life. Oddly enough she reached up and gave me a rather deep and involved kiss, which I tried to fight all the way. After a moment in the wretched embrace she pulled back and looked at me as if I had just mentioned I was fond of the woman.

"Shall we begin the ceremony?" Turning me around I looked to the altar again to see a priest who had been forcibly brought to oversee the event. The fear in his eyes was evident as he gazed around, quaking gently in his shoes at the sight around him. Who wouldn't be considering he had several armed guards watching over him and a female drunk off power before him? I gave the man as sympathetic look in order to try and reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

I'm not sure if it worked or not but with a bark at the terrified man he began the ceremony, doing the whole spiel about gathering and happy occasions. I didn't hear it though, my mind elsewhere as I prayed that perhaps some salvation was at hand. I also prayed that something, anything would interrupt this whole accursed affair so I didn't have to deal with the repercussions that would follow. Sure I could just get this whole thing annulled, but I had to think about my kingdom and the ramifications of what was going on. It would send who was the rightful queen into question and maybe even split the nobles. Not to mention what it'd do to Faris if I were technically married to another woman.

I didn't get to finish that line of thought as I was prodded, not realizing that I'd been asked a question. Looking up to the friar before me I gave him a bit of a quizzical look. The man cast a wary glance towards the woman at my side before he started to repeat the line again. Alliandra looked up at me as if in warning, telling me that I'd better answer how she wanted or else I wouldn't like the outcome.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…" and with that he continued on through the rest of the list, though it was cut short with a look from the hostile noblewoman I shared the altar with. Glancing between the priest and the woman my mind worked fast as I tried to figure up how I was going to stall all of this. I knew a flat out no answer wouldn't be well received, and I might even be clubbed for my action. But I also knew that flat out saying yes was not going to do me much good either. 

"Well, see, I don't know if I could completely do that," I figured I might as well go into law mumbo jumbo mode for a bit, see if I could do something through that avenue, "there doesn't seem to be all of the usual necessities for a fully lawful wedding."

"What do you mean?" Alliandra asked, her expression changing from pure rage to curiosity. I didn't allow myself any time to gloat over the ploy, just glad she wasn't all there to counter the argument.

"Well for starters, where are the rings?" With a snap of her finger the woman held out her and the thug produced a ring. I blinked and looked at him before my next counter came to mind.

"How about witnesses and a marriage license?" A glance to another of her cronies before he came forward with a piece of paper as well as a quill and some ink. He gave me a semi-toothed grin, due to not having many left, before stepping back.

"I used ta be a notary," he informed me. I offered a smirk of thanks while I racked my brain for anything else I could possibly be able to come up with. Not being able to think of anything that would really bring a pause to the whole ceremony I weakly offered next…

"Rice?" the woman was visibly upset with me, griping my arm and forcibly turning me to face the padre. A sigh as I stood there, the man looking at me with a mix of expectance and fear. I knew I had to give an answer then if I wanted to live, or if I wanted to die I could give another answer. It came down to a matter of which would do everyone the most good really.

"Ya missed the part about objections to the wedding," relief flooded my face as a familiar voice called out behind me. I didn't even need to turn around to know who my saviour was, nor did I need to face Alliandra to know that she was not happy to hear that same voice as well. Side stepping a few paces I got some distance between myself and my captor as she spun around to face my fiancée. 

"Do you mind? You're interrupting a marriage ceremony!" As soon as I had enough space between the two of us I turned to see who all bothered showing up. Last thing I wanted to see was Faris coming to get me on her own. Granted I knew she could have probably done it, hell I knew she could have done it, I just didn't want her taking any chances. A brief sigh passed my lips as I saw her three companions, even if I was a little startled to only see three of them and to see Relm with them.

"Jus' like you did, harlot?" I knew that tone in Faris' voice. As such I took several more steps back, not wanting to be anywhere near those two when my future wife got a hold of my would be captor. A snap of her fingers and Alliandra sent her thugs into action, each going to try and subdue the other three that came to save me. I won't go into to much detail about the fight, aside from the fact that they were all short and brutal. Even Relm seemed to have no trouble whatsoever with the giant slug that tried to take her down. Apparently she'd actually paid attention to Faris' training.

"Ya really should know not to mess with a woman on 'er wedding," Slowly my fiancée crept forward towards my kidnapper, sword drawn and daggers in her eyes. On the other side of the sword Alli drew her own blade as her hand went to her dress. A single fluid motion as the impeding fabric was removed with a sort of flair. The second's own rapier came up to match the former's movement. The crazed look on the noblewoman's face was a sight to behold for its pure shock.

"You should practice what you preach, bitch," Faris didn't waste any more words on the woman, leaping forward with precision in her strike. Her sword blow didn't land as Alli parried the move rather skillfully. It seemed that she'd had a small amount of training herself. The madwoman countered with a strike of her own, the sword's tip aimed to carve out the former pirate's heart. Sliding off to the side Faris parried the blow rather easily, swinging out at the woman in answer.

The two continued the macabre dance for quite some time, each stopping the others feint and strike with a parry and strike of their own. Somehow Alliandra was able to hold off the more experience woman for a while, doing her best to keep from being even scratched. Wear seemed to eat away at her though as sweat began to bead on her forehead. The woman's step slowed just a hair as she moved around the cave floor. Still she held on admirably, not letting up on her assault.

Unfortunately for Alli experience usually wins out over training. Eventually Faris was able to find the advantage, swinging around a stalgmite that was sticking up out of the ground and swinging around it. Using the extended rock formation she was able to pull a quick move that put her behind the noblewoman, my fiancée's foot coming up to meet the others back and knock her to the ground, face first. Landing just an inch away from her face, Faris snarled at her opponent, blade coming to rest against her neck slowly.

"Ye just don' know when ta give up, do ya?" the former captain asked, the look in her eyes showing she was going to offer no mercy to my captor. Alliandra held her gaze in kind, showing no fear whatsoever in response. She almost seemed to be daring the woman to go ahead and end it, to see if she had the guts. Were it not for my timely interference I know she wouldn't have.

"Let her go, Sarisa," I quietly whispered to the woman, my hand coming up to rest on her shoulder. Thankfully Locke had freed me after sticking the crony that had gone after him, "we'll turn her over to the authorities and she'll get what she deserves," Neither woman moved for a long time, the stare down continuing for several moments yet. My breath caught in my throat as I wondered if she was actually going to kill the other or not. 

"She was gonna take ye from me, Edgar," her voice was barely audible even to me. I could tell she was agitated as her speech patterns reverted to their old ways, "I kin never forgive her for tha'." My other hand came to rest on her other shoulder, gently pulling her in and against me.

"Just let her be. The law will take care of her, and it'll be a far worse fate than death," It felt like an eternity before I finally saw the blade moving away from her throat. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as Faris turned in order to face me, hand trembling as it came up to rest on my cheek. I smiled warmly at her then, lovingly and assuringly to let her know that everything was going to be okay.

"Just never do tha' again," she whispered back at me. Nodding slowly I leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips to let her know I was still there. Faris returned the kiss slowly, her body pressing in against mine as we held the embrace.

"No!" I pulled the former pirate out of the way at the yell, Alliandra surging forward in protest at what we were doing in front of her. Both of us looked down as we saw a dagger produced out of nowhere and in the woman's hand. The look of pure hate that she gave us would send chills down the spines of most me. As both of us prepared to counter whatever attack she sent out way a rod came slamming down her wrist, stopping the strike before it could even happen. Both of us blinked and looked up at Relm who was standing triumphantly over the now injured woman.

"What? Her voice annoyed me." We all just laughed in response. Leave it to Relm to lighten the mood.

Epilogue

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Around me the entire audience held their breath in anticipation at the words. To either side of my bride and myself our closest friends and family gazed on and watched expectantly. Before us the priest waited with a warm smile as he waited for us to finish the deed. All around us were people that were waiting for us to embrace and put a final mark on a process that was nearly thirty-five years in waiting.

Not wasting a moment more I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her own sweet and inviting mouth. We held each other for quite some time, letting the outside world just disappear as well fell into each other. Maybe we took a little bit longer than everyone expected or wanted us to, I can guarantee my brother and the others didn't figure it'd be a short kiss. As we parted I gazed into her eyes and saw what I'm hoping I'll see for the rest of my days; the look of pure love in the eyes of my queen, my partner, my wife.


End file.
